Fairy girl Melody
by MaangaFreak
Summary: This is a next generation/OC story about Fairy tail Melody has wanted to join fairy tail since that day she woke up from that long sleep. At the first try to join she freaks out but then she meet Igneel Dragneel and with his help she joins Fairy tail and on the missions she get some clues about the things she don't remember. Like why she fainted that first day at Fairy tail...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of first long story.**

**I've drawed mostly all of the characters, and I'm going to put up them on DeviantART when they are done**

**So if you wan't to see how I see the characters I'm gonna pu up a link in the next chapter or the one after that**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

* * *

This is it. I stand right before the place I've been dreaming to join since I woke up from that damn sleep that made me lose almost all of my memories. Well here I am in front of Fairy Tail, The biggest guild in the hole Fiore and I'm seriously freaking out. My courage is on a level of zero. I lower my head. It's useless. I will never be brave enough to open that door and say that I wan't to join. With a sad face I go back through the hole magnolia. When I get to the train station I place myself in front of where I think the train door will open. Then when the train comes I see a boy in my age staple out from the train.

"I will never ride a train" He says and he looks seriously sick. It isn't so that I wan't to ask him how he feels but he's practically falling over me.

"Are you okay?" I ask a bit worried even though I don't know this boy. He looks up at my face.

"Do I know you?" He ask. The boy has blonde spiky hair and black eyes. He wears a red T-shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of red sneakers to that.

"No, I was here to join Fairy tail but I freaked out" I say and right after I say it take my hand over mouth cause I realized what I just said. The boy is quiet for some seconds then he start to laugh

"Hahaha.. You.. haha freaked OUT … Hahaha" He laughs.

"It isn't funny!" I say angrily and I feel that I'm blushing. Now people are starting to stare at us. The boy quit laughing after a time that feels like forever. Then He grabs my hand and start to running

* * *

"Hey what are you doing?" I say. "Let me go!"

"No! You wanted to join fairy tail, well lucky you, I'm in Fairy Tail" He says and turns to me with a grin.

"B-b- but I don't wan't to join Fairy tail anymore! I-I promise!" I say. The boy stops and looks at me.

"You're lying" He says after that. I feel my cheeks turning red.

"No I'm n-"

"Yes, you are" He says with at grin. I lower my head.

"Okay, I am" I mumble. The boy thinks for some seconds then he shines up.

"TIP! TAP! COME HERE" He shout to the air. Right then two cats – one blue and one white - come flying through the sky. I blink a several times and bite my self in the arm to see that this isn't a dream.

"Hi Igneel! What do you wan't?" The Blue cat says. Wait the cat talks?

"Yeah, what do you wan't?" The white cat says.

"Hi Tip, hi Tap! Can you take me and my friend..." He turns to me

"What's your name?" He asks

"Melody" I answer him

"Okay, me and my friend Merody.."

"Melody!" I say with a angrily tone.

"..want's to go to Fairy tail can you take us there?" He says as he turn to the cats again. The cats looks at each other.

"Sure" they say in unison.

"I take the girl!" The blue cat says and after that he grip my blue T-shirt and flies up.

"Ehm.. I-i-i don't li- like high pl- places" I say trembling and I feel tears wet my cheeks. Igneel turns my way.

"Just close your eyes and you'll be fine" He says. "Oh, and you're gonna love Fairy tail. It rocks!"

"Yeah, It rocks" The blue cat says from above.

"Who's Tap and who's Tip?" I ask.

"I'm Tap, nice to meet you Melody" The blue cats says. I look up with a smile.

"Yeah, and that makes me Tip, nice to meet you" The white cat says.

"Hey don't you want to know my name?" Igneel says.

"I already know your name, Igneel if I'm not mistaken" I say with a giggle.

"Your correct, Merody" He says

"It's Melody! Not Merody!" I say with a sigh.

"Then.. can I call you Mel?" Igneel asks.

"Sure, why not" I say.

"He liiiikes her" I hear the cats says and I blush

"Oh, just shut up" I hear Igneel say and when I look at his face he is blushing too. "We just met today! Oh look! Down there, it's Fairy tail!" Igneel Says. I look down.

Tip and Tap flying down and very soon I touch the ground. After just some few second on the ground Igneel grabs my hand again and he opens the door and goes in.

* * *

"EVERYONE! THIS GIRL WANT'S TO JOIN!" Igneel shouts as soon as he gets in to the guild. I blush as all the faces in the room turns our way.

"Igneel, are you sure this girl want's to join? She is not like the others?" says a women with long blonde hair and brown eyes.

"No mom, she said it by herself! You want to join, right Mel?" Igneel says to me

"Yes I want to join" I mumble.

"You don't have to be afraid, almost everyone in here is nice" The women says. I look up at the womens face.

"Almost?" I say and bite my lip.

"Well Gajeel and his daughter Cloudy have a bit of a temperament sometimes, but they are okay" The women says.

"Right I haven't said my name yet, I'm Lucy Dragneel, Igneel mom if you wonder" The women named Lucy says.

"Dragneel? That's a weird name. Why are you named like that?" I ask Lucy.

"It's my husbands name, he was raised by a dragon and I think that's the case. I've never really asked him" Lucy says with a smile

"Dragon?" I say as I get an enormous head ache

"Yes he is a dragonslayer" Lucy says

"Dragonslayer" I whisper and after that I faint

* * *

When I wake up the first thing I do is hear some voices. The only familiar voice I hear is Igneel voice and I also hear some I've never heard before.

"Do you think she will wake up soon?" I hear someone asks.

"I have no idea" I hear Igneel say.

"But why are we here?" I Hear another one say.

"Just to see how she feels" I hear Igneel answer again.

"Flame head, Your blushing!" I hear someone laugh

"No I'm not, Ice cone!" I hear Igneel says again.

"You wan't to fight?" The voice says

"Bring it!" Igneel answers

"Don't fight guys" I hear someone say with a sigh

"Yes, this patient need some rest" I hear a new voice saying. I open my eyes slowly.

"She's waking up!" I hear the first voice saying. I blink a several times and change my position.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You where talking to Lucy and you fainted when you asked about The dragonslayers" A women that looked like she was in the middle of the thirties answered. She had long very dark purple hair and ... eyes.

"And then Igneel carried you here" A girl that looked much like women except that she she had black hair instead of purple said. She must be daughter to the women, I thought to myself.

"He did?" I said and looked quickly in Igneels way.

"Yeah that flamehead must like you. How unlucky you are!" A boy not much younger than myself answered. He had blue hair and blue eyes and he didn't wear any clothes except for his underwear.

"Devin, your almost naked again" A girl with pink hair and brown eyes said with a sigh.

"Oh, shit! Not again" the boy named Devin said and ran out from the room.

"I'm Layla, who are you?" The pink haired girl said to me

"My name is Melody, nice to meet you" I said as I went out from the bed.

"Nice to meet you to, Merody" Layla said

"Melody, It's Melody" I said. " Let me guess your sister with Igneel, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Layla said.

"Well, just call it intuition" I said with a smile.

"Okay, sounds good to me. If you excuse me now, I have to look if my boyfriend has his clothes on now and don't run around naked" Layla said and disapeared from the room. And the the only one that was left was me, Igneel, A green haired girl, The doctor and her daughter.

"I don't want to be rude, but who are you?" I asked the green haired girl.

"It's okay, I'm Alexis Justine. I'm gonna give you you're guild stamp" Alexis said with a smile

"Okay, I would like to have it here if that's okay" I said as I pointed on my upper left leg.

"sure, I have to get the things then, See you later, Melody" Alexis said as she went out from the room.

"It's time for me to go then" Igneel said as he raised up.

"Wait" I said and grabbed his hand.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you" I said with a smile and let go of his hand.

"Your welcome" He said with a grin as he left the room. I turned to the doctor.

"Can I go now, doctor?" I asked

"My name Wendy, call me that. This I my daughter Grandine. And yes, you can go if you answer a question"

"Okay, what question?"I asked

"What kind of magic do you use?" Wendy asked

"Well.. you see.. I don't really remember. I woke up from some kind of long sleep and I have a slight amnesia. The only thing I remember is that has something to do with the water" I said as I looked up to the ceiling.

"Okay, Thank you for the informtion. Maybe you can go look after Juvia. She is our water mage here and maybe she can help you train your magic, that you have forgotten" Wendy said with a smile.

"Okay, Thanks for the advise" I say as I leave the hospital room and get out in the real guild

* * *

"Mel!" I hear someone yell. I turn around and see Igneel wave to me. He sits with Layla, Alexis, Devin, a boy with black hair, a girl with blue hair and two boys with white hair. I go towards them and when I get there I sit down on a chair beside Alexis and the boy with black hair

"Hello, my name is Zafrine" The girl with blue hair says.

"I'm Azain" The boy with black hair beside me says with a grin.

"My name is Leande..r" One of the white haired boys says.

"..And I'm his cousin Ender" The other white haired boy ends his sentence.

"Cousins?" I say

"Yes" They say in unison

"And I'm the're cousin too" Alexis says with a smile. "Elene, over there" She starts as she point at a brown haired girl with short, spiky hair. "Is Enders sister, so she is my cousin too, you understand?"

"Yes" I say while I nodding."Who is Juvia?"

"That's my mom" Devin says. "Why do you wonder?"

"Well, I have this amnesia and I've forgotten lots of things, like my family and my magic the only thing I remember that ist that it has something to do with water" I say with a sad face.

"That's so sad" Alexis says.

"I appreciate your consideration , but it isn't that sad" I say with a smile. "If I had'nt woke up from that damn sleep I would'nt have met all of you, plus sometimes the amnesia must disappear right?"

"Yeah, I guess so" Alexis says.

"So who of all of this people is Juvia?" I ask a for the time being shirtless Devin.

"She is the bluehaired women that talks to Lisanna and my dad for the timebeing" Devin said as he pointed at a women with Blue curly hair, that right now talked to a white haired women and a black haired men with no shirt.

"Okay, wish me good luck" I said as a stood up. I took a deep breath and walked towards the group of three that was talking.

"Excuse me" I said and tapped Juvia on the shoulder. She turned my way

"Hello, Juvia wonder what you want?" She said.

"You are a water mage, right" I asked

"Yes, Juvia are" She said while nodding.

"Can you help me with my magic?"

"You're a water mage?" The women that must be Lissanna asked.

"I think so" I answer her question.

"Think so?" The man asks.

"Yes I have a slight amnesia and I don't remember much before that long sleep" I say.

"Gray-sama, you shirtless!" Juvia said as she blushing.

"Oh shit! Not again" The man named Gray says as he runs away.

"Juvia will help you, But You have to wait until tomarow, okay?" Juvia said with a smile.

"Thank you" I say and hug her.

"Your welcome, Meet Juvia here tomorrow 11 o'clock" She sais

"Okay, See you then" I said as I go back to Igneel and the others.

* * *

When I get back to the table The're more people there. A girl with blue hair, A girl with Blonde and pink hair, A boy with blue hair and two girls with black hair. I sit down on the same place as before, between Azain and Alexis.

"What did she say?" Azain asks.

"Juvia said that I would meet her here tomorrow 11 o'clock" I say with a smile.

"I hope she can help you" Alexis says

"I do too" I answer as I look in Juvias way. "I do too"

"I have to introduce you the other around the table that you don't know!" Alexis says. "That's Fiona Dragneel, Igneel and Laylas big sister"

"So you're the one my brother brought here, huh?" The girl with blonde and pink hair says. "Well, welcome to Fairy tail"

"Thank you" I say with a nod.

"And that's Leon and Aqua Fullbuster, Devins Big brother and big sister. Aqua is water mage too" Alexis said as she pointed at the blue haired boy and the girl with short, black hair

"Yo" the blue haired boy said

"Another water mage? How nice!" The girl said with a smile. I returned the smile.

"And that's the twins Sunny and Cloudy Redfox" Alexis said as she pointed at the other girl with black hair and the the blue haired girl

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sunny!" the blue haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you too" I answer her with a smile

"Great a new one that Igneel drags here! You never stop, huh?" The black girl says angry.

"But Mel really wanted to join!" Igneel protest.

"That's true" I defend him.

"How nice, the girl has a crush on you and don't tell me you like her too!" Cloudy says angry and leave the table.

"Don't mind Cloudy, she's always like that" Sunny says after a couple of minutes in silence. "I'll go look for her"

"See ya later" layla says.

"Yeah" Sunny answer her with a smile as she also leave the table.

"Melody, whe're are you gonna sleep tonight?" Aqua asks.

"Ehum.. I have no idea actually" I say with a blush. "I have'nt really fault about that"

"Don't worry, I think you can sleep in my house until you find a good house to live in" Alexis says with a smile. I shine up.

"You are a lifesaver!" I say and give her a hug. She laughs

"Your welcome" Alexis answer with a giggle

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I don't know how long I will make it, but I will just go with the flow if you understand what I mean **

**Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter about the fairy girl Melody**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is chapter 2 about Melody**

**I'm sorry if the grammar isn't the best, I'm trying my best**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Previously in the last chapter -**

_"Melody, whe're are you gonna sleep tonight?" Aqua asks._

_"Ehum.. I have no idea actually" I say with a blush. "I have'nt really thought about that"_

_"Don't worry, I think you can sleep in my house until you find a good house to live in" Alexis says with a smile. I shine up._

_"You are a lifesaver!" I say and give her a hug. She laughs_

_"Your welcome" Alexis answer with a giggle_

**Chapter 2 - The shopping**

It's only been a few hours since I've joined Fairy tail and I already feel like one of them. I know who almost everybody are, except for some few that wasn't there like Igneel, Layla and Fionas dad Natsu, the dragonslayer, Cana who everybody says is a enormous drinker (I've met her son Zac and that boy can drink!), Elfman, Elene and Enders dad who everybody says is man that thinks much is manly and Erza, Zafrines mom who is supposed to be a very strong and scary women. I hope I can met the ones I haven't met soon. I sit in the bar And looks out over the bar.

"What are you thinking about?" Asuka, Azains big sister asked me.

"I just thought about the people I haven't met yet" I say with a sigh and look down.

"You meet soon, It's only your first day here, remember" Asuka says with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, you're right" I say as I return her smile.

"Where did you have your mark?" She asks.

"Here" I say as I pointed at the golden Fairy tail stamp on my upper left leg.

"The color is almost the same as your eyes" Asuka says as she turns the head and looks at my eyes

"Yeah" I answer her.

"Mel! Mom said it was okay for you to live with us until you find another place to live" I hear Alexis say and I turn around with a smile on my lips.

"That's great!" I answer her.

"Yes, Isn't it? Come so you can thank her personally" Alexis says as she grabs my hand.

"Sure, goodbye Asuka" I say.

"Goodbye" Asuka replies and waves. We don't have have to run a long bit before we are in front of Mirajane that for the time being is talking to Lucy, Bisca – Asuka and Azains mom – and Levy – Sunny and Cloudys mom. When we get to them they turn to us.

"Thank you for letting me live with you until I find a apartment to move in to" I say with a bow for the white haired women.

"Your welcome" Mirajane says with a smile

"A apartment, you say" Lucy mumbles

"You didn't sell your old apartment when you married Natsu,right Lu-Chan?" Levy said to blonde friend.

"No I didn't" Lucy answered. After a couple of minutes she looks up at my face.

"Melody, what would you say if I gave you my old apartment?" Lucy said.

"No, I can't take a gift like that" I say as I wave my hands in front of me

"Don't be shy, that apartment has been empty for years and I bet it's very, very dirty. And the rent is good" Lucy says.

"Are you sure you wan't me to have it? I can pay for it if you want to" I say and bit my lip.

"You don't have to pay. What do you say about moving in there tomorrow?" Lucy asks.

"That would seriously be wonderful! Thank you!" I say and give her a hug.

"Your welcome" Lucy answer.

"can I move in tomorrow afternoon? Juvia said she was going to help me with my water magic and I am supposed to met her here 11 o'clock"

"That's fine with me, I show you the way there tomorrow"

"Okay, and thank you again" I say as I walk away togheter with Alexis.

* * *

"Finally home" Alexis says when she stops before white house. It's a very big house if you ask me.

"Wow, you live here, with who?" I ask Alexis.

"Well it's only my mom, my dad and me" Alexis answer me. " The house on the left side is aunt Lissannas house. She lives there with Leander and her husband Bixlow. The house on the right side is uncle Elfmans house, even though no one call him unkle. He lives there with Ender, Elene and his wife Evergreen"

"o-okay" I say as I walk after Alexis towards the door. When we get there Alexis take up a small silver key and open the door.

"After you" she says as she holds up the door for me.

"Thank you" I say as I go trough the door. The room I get into is really big. On the floor a red mat lays and The walls are white. A crystal crown are hanging in ceiling and it's really beautiful.

"Come let me show you we're you can sleep" Alexis says as she start to go the long stairs. I follow her and we walk quietly for some minutes.

"I wonder.. What kind of magic do you use?" I ask Alexis after some time.

"Me? I use transformation magic" she answer me.

"transformation magic?" I say.

"Yes" Alexis says as she stops and turns to me. "Like this"

***poff***

Now a copy of myself stands in front me.

"Wow, cool" I say.

"I can transform to the the gender as well" she says

***poff***

And now Igneel stands in front of me.

"Wow, your really good" I say

"Thank you!" The Alexis-Igneel says to me with a smirk. I blush.

"you're blushing, why is that?" the Alexis-Igneel says and move closer to me.

"No I'm not!" I almost yell. I take the hand over my mouth. Maybe it's best if I'm quiet

***poff***

"You like him don't you" Alexis says with a giggle

"No I don't!" I say and I must admit that I sound a bit hysteric.

"Your seriously one bad liar. Well, your secret is safe with, just don't let mom get to know it" Alexis says as she starts to walk again.

"Why?" I ask.

"Mom loves match making, she is actually the reason why Lucy and Natsu are together, if you don't think about there love for each other. At least that's what she is saying" Alexis says.

"Okay" I say.

* * *

We are finally on the second floor and now we are going through a long corridor with a lots of white doors. Alexis stops right before the seventh door.

"You can sleep here" She says and open the door. I go through the door and come in to a not that big room with yellow walls. The room has a big window with orange curtains. Beside the window a bed with a yellow quilt and two pillows – one white and one orange.

"Is it okay for you to sleep here?" Alexis asks with a little worried tone in her voice. "I mean you can get a bigger room if you want to"

"No, this room is perfect" I say with a smile. Alexis returns my smile.

"Puh, I'm relieved" Alexis and but her hand on her heart. Then Alexis looks at my from tip to toe.

"Do you have any other clothes than that?" She asks. I blush.

"No.." I say as I look down on the ground, red in my hole face.

"Well then let's go shopping" Alexis say and grabs my hand and drag me out from the room.

"But I almost don't have any money!" I protest.

"You can borrow from me, you pay back sometime" Alexis says as she continues run.

"wait a-" I start but Alexis put her hand over my mouth

"No buts" She says with smirk as she continues to run. When we get down Mirajane and Fried stands there and talks.

"Hi mom! Hi dad! We're going shopping!" Alexis says as she runs past them.

"Okay, have fun" Mirajane says and Fried nodding.

"Bye Mirajane and Fried" I say as I follow Alexis out.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I ask Alexis after some time.

"To my favorite store" Alexis says.

"Witch is..?" I say and right then Alexis stops before a place called "Fairy Boutique"

"This place, come on now" Alexis says as she drag me in the store. When we get through the door a little bell ting-a-ling. A women looks out from a door in the store.

"Ah Alexis, nice to see you again! Who is your friend?" The women says. The women has orange long hair and wears a red, short dress.

"Hi Zoo, This is Melody – Mel for short – she needs some new clothes. She's new member in Fairy tail" Alexis says. I bow quickly

"Nice to meet you" I say.

"Nice to meet you too" Zoo says as she looks at me from tip to toe. "You really need new clothes, what kind of clothes do you like?"

"I don't care that much about my clothing, but I like shorts best" I answer her question.

"hmmm.. okay.. wait here, I'm coming back soon" Zoo says as she disappears into the room she was in when we got in the store. Alexis looks at some other clothes. She takes out a red dress with some white flowers in the bottom of it.

"Do you think this will fit me?" she asks me.

"Yes, why don't you try it on?" I answer her.

"Okay, I'm coming back soon" She says as she leaves for the fitting room. Just when Alexis walks away Zoo gets back with a bunch of clothes.

"Here try this on, and see what you like it" She says as she give me the bunch with clothes. The clothes are in all kinds of colors and styles. It was skirts, dresses, jeans, tops, jackets and much more.

"Okay" I said as I walked towards the fitting rooms. Alexis just got out from one of the fitting rooms in the red dress and I must admit it fit her perfectly.

"What do you think?" she asked me

"Perfect" I said with a smile.

"You really think so? Isn't it a bit short?" Alexis said and bit her self in the lip.

"No, it really fit you, I promise" I said. "If you excuse me I have to try this bunch of clothes on." I went by her and in to one of the other fitting rooms. It was kind of roomy for being a fitting room. I put the clothes on a chair. The first one was a dress. There was three dresses and the colors where yellow, green and pink. I took up the yellow dress first. I must admit that the dress was a bit short for fitting my taste but I still liked it. It had a white belt and was a bit fluffy. I tried that one first and looked in the mirror. I must admit that it really fit me. I took of the yellow dress and tried on the pink dress. The pink one was the same as the one Alexis tried except this one was pink and had black flowers instead of red and white. That one fit me to but I liked the first one better. The third dress was a long dress. It had a very low-cut and that made feel a little bit uncomfortable. I took of the dress just some seconds after I had tried it. It didn't fit me at all. The next things was some tops and T-shirt. There where 1 blue T-shirt, 2 black tops, 1 top with blue and white, 2 long yellow T-shirts, 1 green T-shirt but that ended a bit over the the bellybutton 1 white top with a red cross in the middle, 1short yellow top with no sleeves and 1 top that looked exactly the except that one was pink instead of yellow. I didn't even try those things cause from what I saw they would fit me. The next things where underwear and I didn't try those either. The next thing was the trousers and skirts. There where 2 pair of light blue jeans, 3 pair of black jeans, 3 pair of dark blue shorts, 1 pair of dark blue jeans, 1 pair of red shorts, 2 jeans skirts, 1 black long shirt with high waist and 2 pairs of white jeans. I tried those fast and all of them fit me except for one of the black skirts and 1 pair of the black jeans. The last things was the cardigans and the jackets. There was 2 gray cardigans, 1 white cardigan, 1 yellow hood and 1 that was exactly the same model but was blue instead of yellow, 1 black skin jacket and one orange jacket that was almost down to my knees. When I was done I separated the clothes that I didn't want from those I wanted to buy. When I had all of my own clothes on and checked that I hadn't forgot anything I went out from the fitting room.

"You're very slow, did you know that?" I hear someone from below. I look down and I see little Tap stand there.

"Tap! What are you doing here?" I ask the little girl cat.

"I'm out shopping with Layla and Igneel" Tap says with a smile.

"You are? How come you're here then?" I ask Tap.

"Well, I saw Alexis through the window and went in to say hello and see what she was doing. She said was shopping with you and I decided to wait for you so I could say hello to you too!" The cat ended with a grin.

"But aren't Igneel and Layla worried then?" I ask the cat with a frown Tap thinks for some seconds

"Nope, I don't think so, well whatever they will find me soon" Tap says.

"If you say so" I say with a sigh. "Alexis!"

"Yes, what is it?" Alexis says as she coming towards me.

"Can you take this, please?" I say and give her the clothes that I didn't want to have.

"Sure, and Mel" She says

"yes?" I say

"Just lay the clothes that you wanted to have beside the dress that I'm gonna buy" Alexis says.

"But.." I start

"No buts, I will buy for this. You will for some other time" Alexis says with a look that says that it already have been decided. A bit worried I put the bunch with beside her dress with a sigh. Right then the door opens and Igneel stands on the outside.

"Zoo, is Tap here?" He says.

"She is with the girl over there" Zoo says as she goes towards Alexis to help her and point at Tap that for the moment sits on my head. Igneel looks at me and Tap.

"Hi Mel, What are you doing?" He ask me.

"Nothing much, how about you?" I say.

"Well I'm looking for that damn cat that sits on your head for the moment" Igneel says and comes towards me for taking away Tap from my head.

"Don't think so" The cat says as she flies away in the moment Igneel makes a quick attack that results in that he push me on the floor. Right then Alexis comes back with Zoo right behind her.

"Guys if you wanna make out do that somewhere else, okay?" She says with a sigh.

"We're not making out!" Igneel and I shout in unison.

"yeah, sure" Alexis says as she starting to pay for all the things. Igneel move from me and help me up

"Sorry, for pushing you down" he says a he rubbing his back head.

"It's okay" I say with a smile. Igneel grin. The door opens and in comes an angry Layla.

"There you are! Do you know how much I've searched for you two?" She says as she points at Igneel and Tap with a very angry voice.

"Hi Mel! Hi Alexis! Hi Zoo!" Layla says. "Hope my idiot to brother didn't put you in any trouble"

"No" I say and shake my head.

"He pushed Mel on the floor, to make out with her~" I hear Alexis say

"No, I didn't! I tried to catch Tap but he flew away" Igneel says with a slight red face.

"That's true!" I defend him. Layla looks from me to Igneel with a raised eyebrow.

"So that's the hole situation, My brother just got a crush" Layla say she put her hands togheter.

"Wha-" both Igneel and I say.

"We talk about that later" Layla says as she grabs her brothers arm and drag him out from the affair "Bye, see ya all later" And they are gone.

"Shall we go?" Alexis says as she gives me to bags that must be full with my clothes.

"Yes, bye Zoo" I say and wave to the orange haired women

"Yeah, see you two later" Zoo says and take up a magazine when we leave the affair.

* * *

"Isn't that place fun?" Alexis says after we have walked a bit.

"Yes, very fun" I say with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Well, the clothes are nice" Alexis says.

"Yeah that's true" I say with a nod.

"But you must tell me.." Alexis says

"what?" I ask her as I wrinkle my forehead

"Did you and Igneel make out, or what?" She says with a smirk

"Alexis! No, we didn't!" I say as I massage my temples as I thought: This first day has been epic, I wonder if tomorrow will be the same?

* * *

**And that's chapter 2, what do you think?**

**Now I have to write chapter three but I going for a trip for three days and after that I will write it**

**I will also publish the first chapter in a GerZa story :)**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter about the Fairy girl Melody**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here, in this chapter the secret about Melodys magic is revealed**

**I hope you like it :)**

**FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Previously in the last chapter:_  
**

_"Isn't that place fun?" Alexis says after we have walked a bit._

_"Yes, very fun" I say with a slight sarcastic tone._

_"Well, the clothes are nice" Alexis says._

_"Yeah that's true" I say with a nod._

_"But you must tell me.." Alexis says_

_"what?" I ask her as I wrinkle my forehead_

_"Did you and Igneel make out, or what?" She says with a smirk_

_"Alexis! No, we didn't!" I say as I massage my temples as I thought: This first day has been epic, I wonder if tomorrow will be the same?_

* * *

"What time is it?" I ask Alexis for forth time since we leaved her house.

"11.07" She answer me. I speed up a little bit.

"Shit" I murmured to myself. When we got to the guild we're both exhausted.

"There you are! Juvia just wondered where you where" I hear the blue haired water mage say.

"I'm sorry Juvia-san! I overslept" I say as I lower my head in the feeling of guilt.

"Don't be, Everyone is late sometimes" Juvia replies. I raise my head and feel a smile come to my lips

"So it's okay?" I ask her, a bit worried if I will get some sort of punishment. Juvia only nods and I breath out in relief.

"Okay, Let's see how your magical skills are" Juvia says and I smile

* * *

"So what do you remember about your magic?" Is the first thing Juvia ask me as we got out from the guild. I think about the the question for a while. Should I tell her **THAT**? I decide that I will even though it may just be my fantasy that want to trick me.

"Well.. as you already know it has something to do with water, and maybe.." I pause and bite myself in the lip. "This may just be my fantasy but I think – this will sound ridiculous – it has something to do with dragons" I wait to hear a laugh or some kind of sarcastic comment about that this theory is very dumb.

"Interesting.." Is the only thing she says. Then she looks at me from tip to toe. "Do you mind if Juvia attacked you once?" she ask me. My eyes gets wider.

"N-no-not at all" I say a bit worried about how this will end. I close my eyes and put my hand in front of my ears. A few minutes pass and Juvia hasn't attacked me yet. Slowly – very slowly – I open my eyes to realize that I'm in a big ball of water. Some kind of water prison. But how can I breath.. naturally? I remove my trembling hands from my ears and there it comes to me. An unknown power inside of me awakes and start to flow through my veins. My body acts all by it's own and I don't protest at all because it felt so.. natural. My body cross my arms in front of me and then move them to the side. My body clench my fists and I take a deep breath.

"**WATER DRAGON ROAR**" I shout. I have no idea what these words come from but it sure worked. The water in the ball flies away from me and spread all across the area. But after this attack I fainted.

* * *

A memory come to my mind. A childhood memory. It's me and.. a dragon?

_**"This is one of your most powerful spells that I'm gonna teach you now, So I want you to listen closely, 'kay?" The blue dragon in front of me said.**_

_**"'Kay, Aquanda!" I said with a big smile that shows almost all of my teeth.**_

This must have been years ago. That dragon.. I remember her a bit now. I saw her as my second mom or something like that. She learned me my magic..

_**"The attack is called water dragon roar and if you do it right an hurricane of water towards your enemy" Aquanda explains to me. I nod in understanding**_

_**"Otherwise the water will just be splashed around random" Aquanda said. I wrinkle my forehead.**_

_**"Won't that help me too?" I ask. Aquanda laughs hearty**_

_**"Yes, but a controlled dragon roar is more useful.**_

_**"Okay, I will try hard to fix this" I said distinctly.**_

_**"I know you can do this" Aquanda says. "I know you can"**_

The memory fade away and I open my eyes

* * *

"Your finally awake" I hear Alexis say.

"Are you okay?" Igneel ask me and he looks a bit worried.

"I'm fine, thank you" I answer him with a smile. Igneel answer my smile with a grin.

"You really brought one hell of a girl here, Hot head" I hear Devin say from a place across the room where he sits with Layla and Juvia.

"Shut up, stripper" Is Igneels reply.

"You wanna fight?" Devin says as he stands up.

"Bring it!" Igneel answer him as he also stands up. The both boys send hateful glares to each other.

"Don't fight, boys" Layla say with a sigh.

"Devin?" Juvia starts.

"Yes mom" Devin says as he turn around to see what his mom wants.

"Put some clothes on, okay?" Juvia says.

"What? I have my clo-" He interrupts himself when he realize his clothes is gone – again.

"Holy shit! Not again!" The almost naked Devin says as he runs out from the room.

"I go help him find his clothes" Layla murmured as she also leaves the room to follow Devin.

"Melody, Juvia has a theory about what your magic may be" Juvia says. Very quickly I sit up in the bed.

"You do!" I say.

"Juvia thinks you may be a the water dragon slayer" Juvia says. Alexis, Igneel and I stare at her. Then I blink a several times and realizes that that may be the secret behind my magic. Like that memory. It was about me and that dragon. That makes sense now that Juvia says this.

"There just one small problem with that theory. The dragon slayer should be in Juvias age by now and you, Melody is still.." Juvia interrupts herself. "How old are you?"

"I'm 18" I answer her.

"Okay, so you're 18 but Natsu for an example is over 40 years old. That makes no sense!" Juvia ends with a confused facial expression. "If you excuse Juvia , she has to think about this for some time" And with that Juvia leaves the room. A few seconds after she lefts Wendy gets in to the room.

"Well, hi again Melody, You fainted again I heard from Juvia" Wendy says to me. I blush.

"Hello Wendy-San" I answer her. "Can I go?"

"Hmm.. First I want to know why you fainted" Wendy says. I swallow loudly.

"Well, Juvia attacked me with this water prison and my body.. reacted on it's own. I remember I shouted something like.. water dragon roar and the flew away from me. I fainted after that" I tell her, well known that the other two in the room listened closely to conversation.

"A dragon slayer? But you can't be.." Wendy starts surprised. "But I guess in this world everything is strange" She stretch her hand towards me.

"Welcome to the dragon slayer team" She says. I hesitate but I decide that I will take the risk. I take her hand and shake it.

"Thank you" I say.

"Your welcome" Wendy replies.

* * *

I leave the hospital room together with Alexis and Igneel.

"To think that you where a dragon slayer, amazing isn't it?" Alexis says to me and Igneel

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely amazing" I murmured.

"Hey Mel, weren't you supposed to check out moms old apartment about now?" Igneel ask me.

"How did you know that I was gonna look at that apartment?" I ask him as I wrinkle my forehead.

"Well, mom said it yesterday" Igneel replies, a little bit too fast if you ask me.

"Ah, okay, I guess I go search for Lucy-san then" I say. When we got out to the real guild I see Lucy almost immediately. It looks like she's waiting for someone. I go towards her with Igneel and Alexis behind me.

"Lucy-san, who are you waiting for?" I ask her.

"I was actually waiting for you. Did you want to look at my old apartment or not?" She asks me.

"Of course" I say.

"Well, let's go then" Lucy looks at her son and Alexis.

"You can come with us if you want to" She says and start walking.

* * *

"This is it" Lucy says as she stops in front of a house. It's a pretty normal house and seems like a good house.

"Come on now, let's see how my old apartment has it" Lucy says as she walks toward the door. She opens it and we take the elevator to the right floor. Soon we stands in front of a door with a sign that says **_Heartphilia_**. Lucy take up a key from her pocket and unlock the door. She opens the door.

"Go in now" She says to me. I go through the door and comes in to her apartment. It's not that big and it's very,very dusty but I like it either way.

"What do you think?" Igneel asks me.

"It's perfect" I answer him.

"Good" Lucy says. "Now we have to clean in here! I'll be back in some minutes" Lucy leaves the apartment.

"Oh my, as I shouldn't known" Alexis says and Igneel nods in agreement.

"What?" I ask them as I wrinkle my forehead.

"We're here as cleaning personal" The both of them say in unison. I laugh.

"It isn't funny at all" Alexis says.

"Yeah, yeah" I say and stop laughing. After some minutes Lucy gets back with a loth of cleaning equipment.

"Let's clean this place!" she says.

"Yay.." The three of us say in unison with faked enthusiasm.

* * *

I took us a couple of hours to clean the hole apartment but result was very good. When we was done Igneel, me and Alexis sat exhausted in the brown sofa. Lucy had left us like an hour ago and

"That was tiring" Alexis says and is the first one to speak in silence between us three.

"Yeah" Igneel says.

"Very" I fill in.

"I guess we have to go home to me and get your clothes" Alexis says with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess" I say with a sigh and stand up.

"Should I follow you?" Igneel ask me and Alexis.

"What? Don't you want to be away from Mel?" Alexis asks with a smirk on her lips.

"Alexis" I say, madly blushing.

"No, it's not like that" Igneel defend himself. He is also blushing "I just thought that you didn't know the way back here" Alexis thinks about for some time.

"Yeah, I guess you** HAVE** to come with us then" Alexis says. "Come on now, let's go"

* * *

"Let's hope mom isn't home" Alexis says and blink towards me and I feel a slight blush at my cheeks. Alexis open the door and goes in.

"Hello? Anybody here?" She shouts.

"I'm here" I hear Mirajanes voice from the second floor.

"Okay! Me, Mel and Igneel is here to get Mels clothes" Alexis shouts back.

"Okay" Mirajane answer her. We get up to the second floor and we get to the door to 'my' room. I open the door and Alexis immediately follows me in. Igneel on the other hand stays outside the room.

"How can we take all of this clothes to the apartment?" I ask Alexis. Alexis wrinkle her forehead.

"I go ask mom if we have some big bags to put them in" Alexis says as she runs out from the room. I sigh and sit down on the bed. After some minutes Alexis comes back with two big bags and Mirajane that follows her carrying one big bag too.

"Hi Mira-san" I say to the white haired women.

"Hello Mel-chan" Mirajane says with a smile. I return her smile. We start to lay all my clothes in the bags. We only needed two of them.

"I return this tomorrow" I say to the mother and daughter.

"Okay" They say in unison. When we're done Igneel comes in to the room.

"Done?" He ask me.

"Done" I answer him and goes towards the door.

"Ehm.. Mel?" Igneel says after some seconds.

"Yes?" I turn around to see him holding one of my bras

"You dropped something..." Igneel gives me the bra as both of us blush madly.

"Thank you" I murmured. We both go out from the room in silence.

* * *

On the first floor Mirajane and Alexis are waiting for us.

"There you are! It took you some time!" Alexis says.

"I dropped.. something" I murmured. I couldn't help that I was still blushing.

"Yeah, and I found.. it" Igneel fills in. Alexis and Mirajane looks at us with raised eyebrows.

"You did? And what did you drop?" Mirajane ask me.

"Nothing special" I answer a bit to quickly.

"You say so, huh?" Mirajane says with a smirk on her lips.

"How great you found whatever you wanted to found. shouldn't you two be going?" Alexis says to help me. I look at her, grateful for her help.

"Yes, I guess, come now" Igneel says and grab my hand and drag me out from the house with the both smirking womens

* * *

"That was a bit.. scary" Igneel says on our way to the apartment.

"Yeah, I agree" I say with short laugh.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Igneel says with a frown, but I saw his grin hiding behind it.

"Sure, you do" I say with a grin.

"Well, whatever" Igneel says with a voice that shows he's defeated. After that it's some silence between us.

"Hey, what are you gonna to do tomorrow?" Igneel ask me.

"Nothing in particular, why are you asking?" I reply to him.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mission with me and the rest of the team" Igneel says as he scratches the back of his head.

"Are you serious?" I say and stop walking. He stops too.

"Yep, but if you don't want too you don't have to" Igneel says

"It's not like I don't want to.. But I'm sure I'm pretty useless" I say as I look at my feet.

"What? Your not!" Igneel protest. "And except for that, I want you to come"

"O-okay I do it" I say.

"Great meet me at the guild 9.00" Igneel says with a grin. "And Mel, try to not be late, okay?"

"I wont promise anything, but I will try" I say with a smile and Igneel answer the smile with one of his grins.

"Great" Igneel says and we start walking again.

* * *

**Chapter 3 has come to an end**

**So in the next chapter will be about the first mission**

**Hope you liked this chapter about the Fairy girl Melody**

**Ps. After this I will put up the first chapter of a gerza story**


	4. Chapter 4

**The forth chapter is here!**

**Melodys first mission, Well a part of it :)**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

* * *

_**Previously in the last chapter of Fairy girl Melody -**_

"_Hey, what are you gonna to do tomorrow?" Igneel ask me._

"_Nothing in particular, why are you asking?" I reply to him._

"_Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mission with me and the rest of the team" Igneel says as he scratches the back of his head._

"_Are you serious?" I say and stop walking. He stops too._

"_Yep, but if you don't want too you don't have to" Igneel says_

"_It's not like I don't want to.. But I'm sure I'm pretty useless" I say as I look at my feet._

"_What? Your not!" Igneel protest. "And except for that, I want you to come"_

"_O-okay I do it" I say._

"_Great meet me at the guild 9.00" Igneel says with a grin. "And Mel, try to not be late, okay?"_

"_I wont promise anything, but I will try" I say with a smile and Igneel answer the smile with one of his grins._

"_Great" Igneel says and we start walking again._

* * *

"..And here come the news with Tai Coleman, to you Tai" My clock radio sounds. I

"Thank you, Jerry! Well toda-" I put of the alarm and yawn. The time is 7:30. I go up from the bed and go towards my wardrobe. I take out my white T-shirt – the one with a cross in the middle – and one of my pair of black jeans. I go and take a shower and after that I put up my hair in a long braid. I left my fringe outside the braid so it falls over my right eye. That can sometime be a little bit annoying but I'm used to it. I put on the clothes and take a quick look in the mirror before I leave my new apartment.

* * *

When I get to the guild the time only 8.00. I'm 1 hour early. I sit down on one of tables in the big room. I rest my head on the table.

"Someone sure is tired" I hear someone say. I look up to see that Aqua and Sunny sit on the other side on the table.

"Yes, I am" I answer Aquas question.

"Why so early?" Sunny ask me.

"I'm gonna go on a mission. Igneel asked me to meet him and the team here 9 o'clock" I answer Sunny.

"The next generation team?" Aqua asked. I wrinkle my forehead.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, that's what everyone call the team. It's Igneel, Devin, Layla, Zafrine and Tap" Sunny answer my question.

"Why that name?" I ask them.

"Well mostly because these people are very alike they're parents and do almost the same things like them" Aqua answer me.

"Aha" I say as I nod in understanding.

"Why don't you eat something? It's good, you'll need a lot of energy if your going with them" Sunny requested.

"That may not be a dumb idea" I say with a smile as I leave the table. I got to the the bar and sit down on one of the chairs.

"Asuka, do you have some sandwiches or something like that?" I ask the dark green haired women in the bar.

"Yes, we do. What kind of sandwich do you want?" She ask me.

"Just some with cheese" I answer her.

"Okay" Asuka says to me. "Mira-san,can you make cheese sandwich. Melody want one" Asuka shouts.

"Sure, I'll come with it by myself" The mage shouts back. In a few minutes The white haired bar maid come tome with a sandwich and a glass of water.

"I thought you may wanted something to drink" She says with a smile.

"Thank you, that was very nice of you" I thank her.

"No problem, but could you answer a question?" Mirajane ask me.

"I guess so.." I answer her as I drink some of my water.

"Do you like Igneel" She ask me and in surprise I spit out all the water on her. I put my hand over my mouth.

"I'm so, so sorry!" I say guilty. Mirajane just smile.

"It's okay, I will change my clothes and when I'm done I hope you can answer my question" Mirajane says as she blinks at me. I swallow loudly. I'm so gonna lie. I look at the clock again. The time is 8.47 then Igneel and the other should come soon. Right then I hear a familiar voice calling my name.

"Yo Mel, what's up?" Igneel ask me. I turn around.

"Nothing much, how about yourself?" I reply him.

"The same for me" Igneel answer. "Your early I didn't expect that"

"Humph, I'm insulted!" I say with a played terror.

"Haha, sure" Igneel chuckle.

"What kind of mission is it?" I ask him.

"Well just a normal one, Some bandits are causing trouble in this city named Aropha." Igneel answer my question. "But we have to ride train there.."

"What's the problem with that?" I ask him as I wrinkle my forehead.

"Well.. you will see on the train" Igneel answer me as he looks in the ceiling. Then I remember that he almost fell over me after he'd been on that train.

"Wait, I think I know. Your motion sick, aren't you?" I say to him. He looks embarrassed.

"i guess that's one way of putting it" Igneel murmured.

"Say another way then" I counter.

"I'm getting sick on things that move..?" He says trying. I chuckle.

"Well that's motion sickness" I chuckle.

"It's not fault! It's my dads!" Igneel says. I must say he almost shouts.

"Calm down, Igneel. I'm just curious" I say to defend myself. He nods quickly.

"Mel-chan, can you answer the question now?" I hear Mirajane ask me as she come towards me and Igneel.

"What question?" Igneel ask curiously.

"Oh, just if-" I put my hand over Mirajanes mouth.

"Nothing special" I say with a fake laugh.

"Okay" Igneel says as he goes towards a almost naked Devin that came into the guild right now - probably to start a fight. I take away the hand from Mirajanes mouth.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Mirajane ask me. I sigh.

"No, I will not" I start. Mirajane frown. "Not right now" I end and she shines up.

"So you will answer it?" Mirajane says as she almost jump up and down.

"Maybe, we'll see" I answer her as I walk away from her and sit down on one of the tables.

* * *

"Could you at least try to sit up?" I say to the sick Igneel that has his head on my legs as they are some sort of pillows.

"Yes, Flame head you could at least try" Devin who sits on the chair right in front of me. Layla sits beside him. Zafrine and Tap sits on the other side of the gangway.

"Shu..t up.. Ice.. cream" Igneel says with a very weak voice. We become quiet for some minutes

"Did he just call me ice cream?" Devin ask as he wrinkle his forehead. He looks like he's gonna burst into laughter anytime.

"Yes. Yes, he did" Zafrine answer his question and Devin starts to laugh. I hold my hand in front of my mouth as I chuckle low. Igneel blush a little.

"How long time is it left?" Layla ask Zafrine.

"According to my calculation we should be there in about 15 minutes" Zafrine answer.

"Heard that, Hot head?" Devin says.

"Yes.. and strip..per?" Igneel says.

"What do you want?" An annoyed Devin answer him

"Put so..me clo..thes ..on" Igneel says. I look at Devin to see that he's almost naked** AGAIN!**

"This guy don't know what he's talking about" Devin says as he wave away the question.

"Ehm.. Dev?" Layla beside him says.

"Yeah, what?" Devin reply her.

"My brother is actually right, your clothes is gone" Layla says. Devin look down.

"Holy shit! I have to find them, see you guys later" Devin says as he runs away to find his clothes.

"That was expected" Zafrine says with a sigh.

"Aye" Tap beside her says. I sigh as I lean my head against the back of the chair.

* * *

"Finally! I'm free!" That's the first thing Igneel shouts when we all six get of the train. "I will **NEVER** ride a train again"

"How unlucky that we're going with train back again then" Layla says to her brother as she taps him on the shoulder. I giggle as Igneel gets a bit gloomy

"Aye" Tap says as he sit down on my head. He seems to like my head. But I must admit that it's a little annoying having him on my head all the time, but whatever.

"So where are we going now?" I ask Zafrine.

"Well we have two parts of this mission" Zafrine says. "Part one, is to rescue the ones that the bandits are keeping as hostages. Part two is to get rid of those bandits" I nod in understanding.

"Okay, we put the teams like this; Layla, Mel and Tap will rescue the hostages. Me, Igneel and Devin will get rid of those bandits" Zafrine says.

"That's not fair! Your gonna take care of all those bandits! I won't be able to punch a single one of them" Igneel complains.

"So you want to go with me and Mel?" Layla ask her brother.

"I want to kick someones ass" Igneel correct her.

"You're seriously the dumbest" Layla say with a sigh.

"Okay, If Igneel now wants to go with Layla, Mel and Tap I guess we could let him do that" Zafrine say with a sigh. "Then let's get this over with"

* * *

"Are you sure that's the right place?" I ask the other three around me.

"Well, Zafrine said so" Layla says as she shrug her shoulders.

"Aye, let's go in!" Tap shouts.

"Yeah, I want to kick someones ass as soon as possible" Igneel shouts.

"Shsh! They guards outside may hear you!" I whisper to the cat and the man on my left side. It definitely wasn't what I had expected. This house was big, very big. Almost like a castle.

"Okay when we get in, what are we gonna do?" Layla ask the three of us.

"Someone has to guard and see if someone comes I guess and the other three will have to search for the hostages." I answer her question

"I can guard!" Tap says.

"Well I actually thought that you will fit perfectly for that job" I say with a smile towards the little blue cat.

"Good, the we have our strategy" Layla says. "Let's go now" We all four walked – well Tap flied – towards the door.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you four are going?" One of the two guards asked us.

"Can I kick his ass?" Igneel whispered in my ear. I shake my head

"Wait, just a bit" I answer him whispering

"Hello, are you going to answer my question" The guard says to us. Layla hem and the guard looks at her

"We're in the gang, the new guys" She lies. Almost all of the guards suspect against disappear.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're welcome in" The guard says as he opens the.

"If he disbelieve us, you can 'kick his eyes'" I whisper in Igneels ear.

"Hey, what are you to whispering about?" The guard ask us.

"Ehum.." I start.

"She just gave me kiss on the cheek for good luck you know. girlfriend. We haven't met the boss yet so I hope he will like us all four" Igneel lie. I blush in front of this lie

"Oh, I'm sorry then" The guard says a bit embarrassed. He follow us in and then he leaves us.

"The boss is in the tower, as you know" The guard says to us.

"Of course" Layla answer quickly. "Thank you for your help"

"You're welcome, miss" The guard towards Layla and goes away. After the door closed I hit Igneel on the head

"Ouch, Mel! Why did you hit me?" Igneel ask with a frown.

"What kind of lie is that really?" I ask him a bit annoyed.

"Well, did you want him to know that we we're gonna kick his ass if he didn't trust us?" Igneel counter. I don't answer and that's answer enough Igneel.

"As I thought" Igneel says.

"Humph.. Let's find those hostages now" I murmured but all the others hear me.

* * *

After a while just walking straight forward we get to a place where the way gets to three

"How will we do now?" Layla ask us. I shrug my shoulders.

"How about we split up..?" Igneel says. "one of us goes that way" He points at the right way. " and one goes the that way" He points. "And one will just continue straight forward" He end as he points right ahead of us

"Well it actually isn't a bad idea" Layla says. I take a deep breath.

"Are you fine alone, Mel?" Igneel ask. I'm still for some seconds then I nod. I'm a bit scared, but being scared is okay.

"Great, you can go the middle way then, I take the left way and Layla takes the right way" Both me and Layla nod in understanding.

"Hey Igneel, what about me?" Tap ask.

"Well, you can choose by yourself" Igneel says to the little blue cat. He thinks for some seconds.

"I'll go with Mel then" Tap says as he flies to sit on my head.

"Our own cat chooses someone who isn't from our family instead some of us. I don't really feel like she likes us" Layla says with a chuckle.

"I'm sor-" I start

"She's just joking, Let's go now. See ya Later" Igneel says as he runs in to the left corridor.

"Yeah, see you later" Layla says as she also run away and me and Tap are left alone.

"Okay, Tap let's do this" I say as I take a deep breath. My legs are shaking.

"Aye" The cat on my head says I start to into the corridor in front of me

* * *

**The mission will continue in next chapter and maybe the chapter after that too**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of** _Fairy Girl Melody_ **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The fifth and the forth chapter on the same day**

**nice, huh?**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

* * *

_**Previously on the last chapter of Fairy girl Melody -**_

"_Our own cat chooses someone who isn't from our family instead some of us. I don't really feel like she likes us" Layla says with a chuckle._

"_I'm sor-" I start_

"_She's just joking, Let's go now. See ya Later" Igneel says as he runs in to the left corridor._

"_Yeah, see you later" Layla says as she also run away and me and Tap are left alone._

"_Okay, Tap let's do this" I say as I take a deep breath. My legs are shaking._

"_Aye" The cat on my head says as I start to go into the corridor in front of me_

* * *

The corridor was very dark, just some few lamps and some of them didn't even work. I went up for this long stairs.

"It's a bit creepy here, don't think so, Tap?" I say as I walk through the long corridor again

"Aye, a bit" The blue cat that flies in front of me says. Suddenly the corridor stops with a wall.

"Oh no! A blind alley!" I say as I hit myself in the forehead

"It don't have to be, Cause there's a door there" Tap says as he points at the door.

"Oh.. I didn't see it.." I say blushing. That was weird. The last minute I checked there was nothing on the wall. "Well, let's go in" I said to Tap.

"Aye!" Tap answer me. I go closer to the door and try to open it. We must be very lucky cause the door is open. I took a deep breath as we went in to the room.

* * *

The room wasn't big. Everything in the room was either pink or white. I wrinkled my forehead. What kind of the room was this. Then I saw it. On the other side of the room there was a new door. I started to walk towards it when someone talked to me.

"And where are you going, miss?" I hear the voice say from my left side. I turn that way and see a man with blonde hair and very thick eyebrows.

"Ehum.. I was only looking for my friends" I lie. Oh, I wish I'd been better on lying than I am. Even I heard the false tone in my voice.

"But I haven't seen anyone walk by here" The man says as he pouts his lips. I get disgusted but I try not to show that.

"Oh, my bad! If you excuse they may ha-" I turn around and walk towards the room when a wind wall do so I can't walk any closer to the door.

"Something wrong?" I ask the man as I start to tremble a bit.

"No, nothing in particular, Just wondering what you and your friends are doing here at lord Breywons castle" The man says to me.

"Well, you see.. It's this funny little thing.. It's about.." I try desperately to find some good lie but my mind is completely blank. Right then I notice that Tap still hasn't got into the room.

"Tap, get Layla or Igneel or both of them" I shout to the little cat That nods quickly.

"Aye" She says as she flies away and the door closes.

"So I guess you and your little friends are here to save the hostage, am I right?" The man says as he stands up with a sigh.

"No, no, no! You.. got it all wrong" I lie as I wave my hands in front of me and shake my head. The man raises his eyebrows.

"You're a really bad liar, you knew that?" He ask me.

"Wha-? I'm not lying!" I say ,desperately lying again.

"Then I have no other choices than fight you" The man says with a sigh. I look around after something that could help. And there, A bottle of water that may help me. Right then a helpful memory comes to me

* * *

"_Aquanda, why does you always give me just water?" I asked the big blue dragon._

"_Cause as a dragon slayer you should get your energy from only water" Aquanda answer me. "Even though you don't need any water. Your hole body is water. You know how to turn into water right?"_

"_Yup!" I answered her. _

"_And the water prison?" Aquanda ask me_

"_Of course" I replied._

"_And water dragon fist?" She ask._

"_Mmm" I reply. "Do we have to go through all of the attacks you learned me?"_

"_No, dear" Aquanda reply my with a warm laugh._

"_Good, cause that will take so long time" I confess to her. Aquanda continue laugh that warm that only she could._

"_I know" She said. "I know"_

* * *

I blink a several time as I get back to reality.

"Would you do the honor of attacking first?" The man says.

"Ehum.. sure" I answer him. I close my left fist as it gets surrounded by water. The mans eyes get wider.

"How's that possible?" The man says. I take a deep breath and run towards him. I put my water fist right in his face, and it make him back a few steps.

"Not bad, my turn?" He ask me.

"No" I say as I attack him again this time in the stomach.

"That's not fair, now I will attack" The man says as he hit me with a wind typhoon that make me fly into the wall. I cough but I stand up again. Can't Tap come back with Igneel or Layla soon?

"Ah~ that felt good" The man says.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"Oh, right I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Cato" The man introduce himself. "How about yourself?"

"Not gonna tell you" I say as I glare at him. I take a deep breath again.

"Water prison" I say as Cato get surrounded by water. It's like Juvias attack on me yesterday. For some minutes Cato doesn't do anything but then he smirk. A wind comes from him and all of the water splashes around the room.

"Oh my, It went a bit wet in here, huh? Will you tell me your name now, Miss?" He ask me.

"Nope" I say.

"Let's see if you like this attack" Cato says with a smirk. He blow out some air from his mouth and then the wind turn to something like knives that's on it's way towards me.

"Water shield" I say and a shield of water raises from the ground in front of me. But the shield isn't that strong so some of the wind knives gets through it and hit me. I hold back a scream through biting my lips. I put my hands in front of my head and about 10 knives hit me. 3 on my arms – two on the left and one on my right, one on my left hand, 4 on my legs and two in my stomach. I cough up a little bit blood. I take out the knives one after one and I'm bleeding a lot.

"I guess you're done now, huh?" Cato ask me. I shake my head.

"I have one more attack. From my place on the ground I stand up. It takes long time and I tremble all the time. I take a deep breath and I feel my my mouth get filled with water.

"WATER DRAGON ROAR" I shout and this time I do it right. A hurricane of water attack Cato and he flies in to the wall. He faints.

"Ye..s" I say as I fall back but I don't fall to the ground as I thought I would. Some one catched me. I look up and sees Igneel.

"You're late" I say with a weak smile. Igneel give me one of his grins.

"Yeah, I know" He answer me. Layla goes to Cato and take up some sort of key.

"Do you have some idea what this may open?" She ask me.

"Maybe that door..?" I say as I point at the door

"Of course, But I think Devin and Zafrine catched a blind spot, a trap" Layla says as she wrinkle her forehead.

"You do?" Igneel ask her.

"I think so too, cause didn't you hear that guard? He said the boss – or lord Breywon – was in the tower" I fill in.

"Lord Breywon?" Layla ask and Igneel look confused at me.

"Yeah, Cato" I point at the Cato that is bleeding a lot from his head. "called him so"

"If we continue here..?" Igneel starts.

"...We should find this Breywon-guy" Layla fill in and I nod.

"Then let's not waste anymore time in this room, I don't even like it" Layla says as she takes Catos key and put it in lock on the door. The door opens and we all three – wait where was Tap?

"Wait, where's Tap?" I ask the both Dragneel siblings.

"He's getting Zafrine and the Ice brain" Igneel answer me. "But come now"

"Okay" I start to walk and I feel this burning feeling in my stomach.

"Ouch" I murmurs but continue walking

* * *

This room is the opposite of the other room. In Catos room everything had bright and light colors. In this room everything was either black or gray. In this room there also a door on the other side of the room.

"Oh, I fight this one" Layla says.

"Not fair, sis!" Igneel says with a frown.

"Hey, I think the leader is in the next room" I say to make him feel better. "You can fight him" Igneel shines up seriously you don't want to?"

"I'm totally fine" I reply him and Igneel gives me a hard hug.

"Ouch!" I murmur and unlucky Igneel hear me.

"You're hurt" He says and get some dark in his eyes.

"Yes, but I'm fine, It was some knife attack that hit me stomach, but as I said I'm fine" I say as I wave my hands in front of me to wave away the issue. It looks like Igneel doesn't want that but he doesn't ask more.

"Haha, you fools" We all here a voice say. It's a female voice and then a black haired women comes out from the shadows. The whole women is black – except her skin, that's almost snow white.

"You think you will come through **MY** door so fast? Who knows knows, you may not even make it" The women says with a evil laugh.

"Hey listen, I'm gonna take ya out so don't think so high of yourself, will ya?" Layla says as she takes a few steps closer to the women. The women just keep laughing.

"You? I wanted to play with the pretty boy over there, but whatever" The women says.

"First, Euw, that's my brother and he isn't that pretty" Layla says.

"Hey!" Igneel says. Layla glare at him

"Don't interrupt me! And second, he's already taken" Layla says with a smirk.

"Not funny!" Igneel and I say unison. I'm blushing.

"Oh, so the weak one is his girlfriend? Poor him, he could get so much better" The women says as she stares at me.

"No I'm not!" I say madly blushing.

"Whatever, let's get this over with" The women says with a smirk. Then she takes up something from her pocket.

"You two fools, See how long time you take to be defeated by Lord Breywon" She says as she throws the key towards us. I catch it. The key is similar to Catos key.

"You mean, how long he will last against me" Igneel counter.

"Just go, before I change my mind and kill you instead" The women says.

"Humph, You wish" Igneel says as he grabs my right arm – the one that one of Catos knifes hit. I unlock the door as quick as possible and sneak in to the room.

* * *

"Welcome, Igneel Dragneel and Melody" A person who sits in a chair with the back turned towards us.

"Ho-" I start but Igneel interrupts me

"I'm here to kick your ass, Breywon" Igneel says. Breywon laughs.

"You are? You won't even touch me" Breywon says. He turns around and show himself to us. He's a man in our age. He has blue hair and blue eyes. He only wears a pair of white jogging trousers and a white west. He stands up and walk towards us.

I instantly seek protection from Igneel so I take a step back and place myself a bit hidden behind him. This Breywon is really huge.

"Humph, and where do you get all confidence from?" Igneel says

"I don't now, born with it?" Breywon says. Igneel start to run against him and his fist get surrounded by fire.

"Fire dragon fist!" He shout as he try to hit Breywon in his face but hes gone. Instead I hear him from behind me. I try to go away from him but he grab my arm – The one that 3 of Catos knives hit me.

"Too slow" He says. "Can you attack this little lady over here?"

"Get away from Mel" Igneel says as he glare at Breywon.

"Why would I listen to you?" Breywon move to the other side of the room and he drags me with him. He really moves very fast. He must be using a type of speed magic. One second I stand there and the next I'm bound to the chair he sat in when we got in to the room. Igneel try the fire dragon fist again and this time he hit him in the stomach. Breywon doesn't seem to feel anything though.

"Oh good" Breywon says with a evil laugh. The next five attack miss and Igneel breath heavily.

"You're already exhausted and I haven't attacked you once yet" Breywon says. "I guess it's best if I do that now" Breywon is gone. I see something move around in a circle around Igneel – probably Breywon. He hits Igneel and he gets more and more hurt. I want to be free so that I can help him but this rope is really hard to get up. Then I remember that the water dragon roar has no need of arms or legs. I can do it I think, but I may hit Igneel. Well let's risk it all. Igneel will forgive me if I hit him, I hope. I feel the water fill my mouth just like when I was to attack Cato.

"WATER DRAGON ROAR" I shout as the water forms to a hurricane and luckily hit Breywon and not Igneel. He flew in to the wall but he didn't faint like Cato did. He just stood up after my attack.

"Oh my, They princess had some attacks" Breywon said laughing.

"Thanks, Mel! Now let's do this" Igneel said as he almost flew towards Breywon and hit him in the face with his fire fist. Breywon backed a few steps.

"You get better and better" He said.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Igneel said as he seemed collect something in his cheeks.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He shouted and a hurricane like my own but with fire instead of water hit Breywon that he flew out through the window. All the glass in the the window shattered all over the room. I instantly put my arms over my head to protect it but even so 3 or 4 pieces of the broken glass hit me.

"See ya later, Mel" Igneel said as he jumped out from the window. I finally get away from those ropes and I put my head outside and see Igneel Breywons face and he faint as they both falls towards the ground. Right then the door to the opens and in comes a bloody Layla

"I defeated her" She says Happily. "Where's my brother and the Breywon guy?"

"There falling towards the ground" I say and I feel a little worried. But Layla don't.

"Aha, then let search for those hostages" Layla says and I look around in the room.

"Maybe behind that door..?" I say as I point at a door I hadn't noticed.

"Let's look" Layla says as she goes towards the door. The door isn't locked so she easily opens the door. In the room there are about a 100 persons in all sizes.

"You're free now" Layla shouts as I start untying the ropes around a child.

* * *

After a while all the hostages are free. They hug their family and some even shout in joy. I smile against all that thank us.

"Let's go find my brother and the others" Layla says and I nod as we start to run towards the entrance of the castle. When we run through Blanca – The black women – and Catos room we see some police men take care of the both mages that still are unconscious.

"Thank you for your help, Fairy tail" One of the police man in Catos room says to us.

"No problem" Layla and I say in unison as we continue running towards the entrance.

Outside we see the others almost immediately.

"Hey, there you are! Where have you been?" Devin ask us.

"We freed the hostages" Layla says as I nod.

"Good, that you full filled the mission" Zafrine says with a nod.

"Shall we ride home?" I ask.

"Yes, now that the mission is done ,it's time to take the train home

"NOO!" Igneel yell. "Not AGAIN" All we other five laugh. This had been fun, very fun. Well, I got hurt but that something you have to live with. I hope I can do this again soon.

* * *

**So the fifth chapter is done**

**I hope you enjoyed reading the fifth chapter of** _Fairy Girl Melody_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again with a new chapter **

**All I can say about it is that love is in the air :3**

**And that Mel maybe gets some more clues about her past...**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**xXx**

_**Previously in the last chapter of **_**Fairy Girl Melody**

_Outside we see the others almost immediately._

"_Hey, there you are! Where have you been?" Devin ask us._

"_We freed the hostages" Layla says as I nod._

"_Good, that you full filled the mission" Zafrine says with a nod. _

"_Shall we ride home?" I ask._

"_Yes, now that the mission is done ,it's time to take the train home_

"_NOO!" Igneel yell. "Not AGAIN" All we other five laugh. This had been fun, very fun. Well, I got hurt but that something you have to live with. I hope I can do this again soon._

**xXx**

It's been a month since the first mission and all of my injuries are gone by now. I've realized that my body heal very fast – maybe cause we have the only person in the world that knows healing magic. Well, It doesn't really matter. Anyways me and the team – yes, I'm officially one I the team – has gone on 2 missions under this month too. They did one more, but I was still injured so I couldn't go at that mission.

"Mel, we're going on a new mission, do you wanna choose?" Igneel says to me from behind. I turn around with a smile.

"Sure" I answer him.

"Great, come with me then" he says as she grabs my wrist and drags me towards the mission board. The mission board is quite large. It's filled missions. No one really catch my eyes, expect for one. It's about some family that has lost their daughter. I take down the mission. The paper seems very fragile and very old. This is what stands on the mission lap:

_Find our girl_

_A big reward for those who find her_

_The family Gold_

It's also a picture of the girl they want us to find. She seems to be about 15 years old. She has quite long black hair that's tied in one long braid. Her eyes have a strange color. They're yellow with a small tone of gold in them. They look almost the same as my eyes. It's weird, this girl look a lot like me.

"We won't take that mission" I hear Igneel say from behind. I turn around.

"And why not?" I ask him.

"Cause that mission came up here before my mom joined Fairy Tail. Like when dad was about 13" Igneel answer my question as he shrugs his shoulder. My eyes gets wider as I look down at the girl. I put up the mission on the board again. I scan through the other. I take down one about some bandits that's holding hostages in the train station house.

"This one then?" I ask Igneel as I give him the mission.

"That one is okay" Igneel answer my question as he takes the mission.

"Tomorrow on the train station, 8 o'clock?" He says to me.

"I won't promise anything" I say smirking. Igneel Grins at me.

"Best for you that you're there. If you're not I personally come and get you" Igneel says as he walks away towards his sister. I sigh as I walk out from the guild to my apartment.

**xXx**

"Mel? Wake up!" I hear a familiar voice. I turn around in my bed.

"Noo, I want to sleep" I say. Then I realize that this is a voice that shouldn't be here. I look up at the one who stand there. It's Igneel.

"What are you doing here?!" I say, clearly annoyed.

"The time is past 8 o'clock. I said I would personally get you if you were late" Igneel says with a smirk.

"I didn't thought you were serious" I confess.

"Well I was. put on some real clothes on. I wait in the other room" Igneel says as he leave me alone. I get up from my bed fast. I take a fast shower. I brush my hair fast and put up it in a messy pony tail. I grab the first clothes I see. Today it's the green short T-shirt and one of my pair of light blue jeans. I go out to Igneel who is waiting.

"I'm done" I say to him.

"You look nice" He says to me as he looks at me. I blush.

"Thank you, You don't look so dumb yourself" I say to him. Now it's time to blush.

"Thanks, but let's go! The others are waiting for us" Igneel says.

"Okay" I answer him. We both walk out from my apartment.

"Don't be so slow! Come on now" And with that Igneel grabs my hand and we both run towards the train station.

**xXx**

"There you are! What was taking you so long time?" Zafrine ask us.

"Let me guess, you two were making out?" Devin says with a smirk at his lips. I blush. I glance at Igneel to see that he does that too.

"No, we were not!" Igneel an I says unison.

"Then why are you holding hands?" Devin ask us with another smirk. I look down at my left hand. It's still in twisted with Igneels. Me and Igneel let go of each others hands.

"No reason" Igneel answer him. I blush madly but I look down at my feet.

"Then why are Mel-" Devin gets interrupted by Layla.

"Geez Devin, give them a break!" She says with a sigh. I look grateful at Layla.

"Devin, put on some clothes" Zafrine says from behind.

"Aye!" Tap cries happily.

"What?! I have my clo-" As usual he look down and understand that he's just wearing his boxers again.

"Holy shit! I'll be back in a minute" He says as he runs away from our little group of people.

"Should we board then?" Igneel ask. "I wanna get this night mare over as fast as I can"

"Of course" Zafrine answer and Layla, me and Tap just nod as we board the train.

**xXx**

The trip to this town isn't so long. It only takes 45 minutes.

"FREEDOM!" Igneel shouts this right after he has stood on the ground for like 2 minutes and his motion sickness has disappeared.

"I will NEVER ride a train again!" He says after that.

"We still have to take the train back, moron!" Devin says with a sigh.

"You wanna fight?" Igneel says.

"Bring it" Devin answer him.

"Boys, don't fight" Zafrine says as she hits them both in the head.

"ye-yes" They stutter.

"Can we go find those hostages now?" I ask.

"Aye!" Tap – that sits on my head again – says.

"Sure, they should be here in the station house" Zafrine says as she points at the house in front of us.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Igneel says, exited as usual. I giggle.

"Yeah, let's go beat 'em" I say. Igneel grin at me and I answer him with one grin of my own.

**xXx**

To beat these bandits didn't take long time. They are about 30 people and none of them are mages. I take down three of them. Freeing the hostages wasn't hard at all. It was much more easier then freeing the hostages in my first mission.

"Are we done?" I ask Zafrine. She nods.

"Great!" Layla says and we four was just about to go out from the house someone grab my wrist. I turn around to see an women in the middle of the forties. She has black hair in a page and eyes that looks like mine. She looks a bit like me but she's so much older. When I turn around her eyes fills with eyes and She start to smile.

"Melody, You're Melody" She says to me as her tears start to roll down over her cheeks. I wrinkle my forehead.

"Ho-how do you know my name?" I ask her stuttering. Her eyes gets wider and she starts to cry anymore.

"She doesn't remember me, She doesn't know who I am" The women says with some sobs. Then she turns around.

"Mother, father, brother, come here" She shouted. Two men – one old and one around the same age as the women - and one women – she's old too - come towards us. Both of the men has the same eye color as me and the first women. The women has brown eyes.

"What is it, Ari?" The old man ask. He has a big wrinkle in his forehead.

"This girl, this – her name is Melody" Says the first women as she sobs. The three people turn their heads towards me.

"Ah – hi, I guess" I say with a nervous smile. What does this people want with me? Then the old women starts to cry. Right then Devin, Igneel, comes back to us. They have probably been fighting and Tap watched them.

"What's happening over here?" Igneel ask us.

"We have no idea" Layla answer her brother.

"Melody, Melody, Melody" The old man says my name over and over again as he stares at me.

"I don't want to be rude, but how come you know who I am?" I ask the family.

"Cause, we know you" The younger man says. He's smiling at me. It gives me a big headache.

"How do you know Mel?" I hear Devin ask.

"We know Mel, cause we are her family" The old women says while sobbing. Family? And right then I faint

**xXx**

"Mel? Wake up!" I hear Igneel say

"Hello? Are you there" A voice that I recognize as Laylas says

"Is she okay?" This voice sounds like Taps. I slowly open my eyes. I sit up in the bed.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well.. we freed the hostages and then some women grabbed your wrist. She seemed to know you. After that she called for her family. We asked how they knew you and they say that they were your family" Layla says as she shrug her shoulders. I stare dumbfounded in the ceiling.

"Do you think they were serious?" Tap ask me. She looks a bit worried.

"I...I don't know" I confess. "All of them - expect the old women – had the same eye color as me and my eye color aren't so normal, right?" The other don't answer.

"So you think they don't lie?" Igneel ask me.

"Like I said, I don't know" I answer him.

"Okay, But I'm glad you're okay" He says

"Thank you" I answer him with a smile. He answer my smile with one of his grins.

"They lllllllllllliike each other" I hear Tap say.

"No, we don't!" Igneel and I say in unison, both of us are blushing.

"Anyways, the family stands outside. Do you want to talk them?" Layla ask.

"I would like to talk to the old man" I say. Layla nods as she goes outside to get the old man. Tap follows her. In the room it's only me and Igneel. It's an embarrassing silence between the of us.

"What would you do if they were your family?" Igneel says and with that he breaks the silence. "What would you do if they told you to leave fairy tail?"

"I actually got no idea what to do if they were my family" I confess first. "And if they told me to leave fairy tail, I wouldn't listen to them"

"What's your reason for not leaving fairy tail if they ask you?" Igneel ask me.

"You want me to quit?" I ask as I wrinkle my forehead. I feel a bit offended. The guy I li- wait Melody what the hell were you trying to think. You don't like Igneel or do I..? Well, let's think about that later. Now let's hear Igneels answer on my question.

"No!" Igneel protest. "I just wondered what's your reason"

"Aha" I say with a slow nod. "Well the biggest reason is cause Fairy tail is my new family. I would miss everybody because I love them, well some more than other"

"Huh? You like someone more than others?" Igneel ask. Oh no, I said that out loud!

"Well.. you know.. some people.. like.." I stop when I realize that the first name that pops into my name is his.

"Who?" Igneel says as he leans closer to me. I blush.

"I.." I start. "I won't tell you" Igneel leans even more closer to me. It feels like he's gonna kiss me.

"Why?" Igneel ask. He is whispering it in my ear.

"I don't want to" I whisper back. I blush madly and I see that Igneel blush a bit too. We lean towards each other and our lips touch each others lightly. It felt so right. Igneels lips are very soft, softer then I expected. Our lips get away from each other. We look each other in the eyes and Igneel kiss me again. He put his left hand under my chin and the other on my neck. I put both of my hand on Igneels neck.

"Ehum.." We hear a voice from the door. We finish our kiss quickly – madly blushing both of us - and look at the people who stands in the door. It's Layla, Tap and the old man. Tap looks at us with a smirk.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but you wanted to talk with this man, right Mel?" Layla says with a smirk. I remove my hands from Igneels neck and move away a bit from him.

"Um.. yes" I answer Layla. The old man takes a step forward. Layla come towards us and grab Igneels arm.

"We talk about this later" He says to me as he gets dragged out from the room by Layla. I nod quickly and Igneel smiles at me as the three of them – Tap, Layla and Igneel – leaves the room.

**xXx**

"Okay, now I want to know how you know me!" I say with a determinate tone to the old man after the other had left the room

"First of all I guess I should introduce myself" The old man starts as he sit down on one of the chairs. "My name is Noah Gold" Gold? Haven't I heard that before? Right the family with the lost child!

"You're from the family that lost it's family like 30 years ago?" I ask Mr. Gold. He seems surprised that I know that cause he ask about.

"You know about the request we sent?" He ask me.

"Well, it really catched my eye of all of the mission requests. But my... friend said that no one ever found the girl and that it was like impossible" I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"The boy who was here before?" Mr. Gold ask me as he raise his eyebrows.

"Ehum.. yes" I answer him as I look down. "I have to ask, but do you think I'm that girl?"

"Yes, I do" Mr. Gold says as he nods.

"And why?" I ask.

"Cause you're very alike our Melody" He starts. "First, your name is the same as hers. Second is that you have almost the same eye color as me and my son. I've never seen anyone more than myself, my son and my daughter have that eye color. Third is that you have exactly the same hair color as her. And the forth is the most convincing thing. You have the same magic as her. You see, she disappeared once when she was seven years old and then she came back when she was ten years old. She said that she had training with someone named.. yes, what was it?" The man thinks for some seconds. A name pops into my head.

"Maybe.." I start. Mr. Gold turns his head towards me.

"Maybe what?" He ask. I swallow.

"maybe the name you search for is.. Aquanda" I continue. Mr. Gold just stares at me. He seems speechless. Then his eyes fills with tears.

"You're Melody" He says happily. "You're Melody April Gold!" I just stare at him.

"A-and how do you know that?" I say stuttering.

"Melody – or you – would never stop talking about this Aquanda person" Mr. gold said.

"Dragon" I murmured. Mr. Gold seemed to hear that.

"Mel always said she was a dragon" Mr. Gold says.

"Mr. Gold?" I start.

"Yes Melody, and you can call me Noah – or father if you feel like it" Mr. Gold says.

"Okay, Noah" I say. I don't really want to call him father because I don't actually know if he's my real father.

"Well, your daughter Melody was 15 years when she disappeared right?" I continued. Noah nods.

"Well, that was 30 years ago, and if I was her I would be like 45 years old right now" I say.

"But.. you're so alike her" Noah protest.

"Yes, but I'm 18 and not 45. I have to tell you though that the dragons excited on that time and I don't know how I got the magic. I've been asleep for a long time and I have a slight amnesia about all that happened before that sleep" I end. Noah shines up a bit.

"So there's a little possibility that you're my daughter..?" He says. I wrinkle my forehead.

"You mean that I've been asleep for about 30 years?" I ask him. That seems quite strange.

"Yeah" Noah says as he nods.

"Maybe" I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"You know what we do like this; You follow me and my family home and then we search afterclues to your past" Noah says with a smile. I shake my head instantly.

"I'm sorry but I won't come with you" I answer him. Noah looks a bit depressed.

"And why?" He ask me.

"It's tempting to come with you and only search for my past but I don't want to leave Fairy Tail" I answer his question.

"You almost found your real family, and you give up that for being part of that stupid guild?!" Noah seems angry. I instantly move away from him more.

"I'm sorry, but Fairy tail is also my family" I say. Noah stands up and start walking towards the door.

"I will get you back one day" He says as he leaves the room.

**xXx**

"How did it go?" Layla ask me when I get out from house that I rested in.

"Well, He thinks that I'm his daughter that disappeared 30 years ago" I say with a shrug.

"That sounds very strange" A half naked Devin says and I nod in agreement. Zafrine looks at her watch.

"Okay, Now that you're okay and everything is done let's go home" She says.

"Aye" Tap says. Our little group of five start to walk – well Tap flies – towards a train towards Magnolia. Igneel grabs my hand and hold me back.

"You're okay, Mel?" He ask me.

"Yes, Thanks for caring" I say with a smile. Igneel grin at me. We walk towards the train together and that's when I remember; I have to issues to deal with and that one of them are beside me. Right, Igneel kissed me! Well.. Let's think of some solution why he did that later.

**xXx**

**So, done!**

**Like I wrote; Love is in the air **

**Wonder if Mel comes up with a good solution...**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of **_Fairy girl Melody_


	7. Chapter 7

**My update of **_Fairy Girl Melody_** come here**

**In this chapter our dear friends at Fairy tail are going to a beach**

**God knows what will happen there!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**xXx**

_**Previously in the last chapter of **Fairy Girl Melody**:**_

"_How did it go?" Layla ask me when I get out from house that I rested in._

"_Well, He thinks that I'm his daughter that disappeared 30 years ago" I say with a shrug. _

"_That sounds very strange" A half naked Devin says and I nod in agreement. Zafrine looks at her watch._

"_Okay, Now that you're okay and everything is done let's go home" She says. _

"_Aye" Tap says. Our little group of five start to walk – well Tap flies – towards a train towards Magnolia. Igneel grabs my hand and hold me back._

"_You're okay, Mel?" He ask me. _

"_Yes, Thanks for caring" I say with a smile. Igneel grin at me. We walk towards the train together and that's when I remember; I have to issues to deal with and that one of them are beside me. Right, Igneel kissed me! Well.. Let's think of some solution why he did that later._

**xXx**

It's been one week and half since THAT day. You must realize that I don't write THAT with big letters because the day was very bad. It was just very,very confusing. First a family of four says that they're my family. After that Igneel kiss me and last a man says that I'm his daughter that disappeared 30 years ago. Anyways, Igneel and me have been avoiding each other since then. I avoid him cause every time I see him or hear his voice I blush madly and remember the kiss. I don't really know what his reason is. I think it something similar. Even though we have this problem with each other we and the rest of them has been on one mission.

"Mel! Come over here!" I hear someone say. I turn around and see Alexis waving at me. She sit at a table with Layla, Aqua, Azain, Sunny and Devin. I go towards them. I sit down on an empty seat between Azain and Layla.

"Did you want me anything?" I ask.

"Yeah" Alexis while she nod. "We were thinking of going to the beach, you want to come?"

"Who is 'we'?" I ask curiously.

"We" Alexis says as she points at the others around the table. "And some more"

"It sounds fun, what beach?" I ask.

"We don't have a that good beach here, so we were thinking of taking the train to Tianta" Sunny answered my question

"And we will be meeting 12.00 o'clock, You think you can come that time?" Aqua asked.

"I will not promise anything" I say with a grin.

"Great, come with me then!" Alexis says suddenly. She grabs my arm and drag me away.

"Um.. bye" I say as I get dragged out from the guild

**xXx**

"Where are you taking me?" I ask Alexis as she runs through the town.

"To Fairy Boutique" She answers me. And why?

"Why?" I ask her.

"You'll see" She answer me. Alexis slow down and soon we stand in front of Fairy Boutique again. Alexis opens the door and the two of us enter the store. Zoo sits on a chair and read a magazine. She looks up from her magazine when she hear us come in.

"Ah, it's you two again, what do you want today?" Zoo ask us as she closes her magazines.

"Mel needs some swimming suit" Alexis says. So that's what we come here for.

"Okay, Let me check after something I think you would like" Zoo says as she goes in to the room behind her. "I'll be right back"

"So you dragged me here, so I could buy a swimming suit?" I verify.

"Yes" Alexis says while nodding. I couldn't blame her. I didn't own a swimming suit so if we were going to beach tomorrow I needed one.

"I guess I should thank you" I say.

"Yeah, you should" Alexis says with a smirk.

"Alright then, thank you" I say with a smile.

"You're welcome" Alexis says as she answer my smile with one smile of her own. Right then Zoo comes back.

"Here try these on" She says as she hand over three swimming suits.

"Okay" I say as I start walk towards the fitting rooms. I go in to the fitting room to the left. The fitting room at the right was already occupied. I lied the three swimming suits on the chair in the room. It was three bikinis. One of them were yellow, one was pink with white dots and the last one had a green top and a black lower part. I tried on the the yellow one first. I fit good and I've always loved that color. As second I tried on the pink with white dots. It fit good too. The top was just a little bit to small but not much at all. At last I tried on the one with green top and black bottom. The top was like a tank top. It fit good too. I had decided that I was just going to buy two of them, but I changed my mind. I liked all of them so much so I decided that I would buy all of them. I put on my regular clothes and went out from the fitting room. When I got out the door to the other fitting room opens and out from that door comes Igneel. I quickly gets in to the fitting room again.

"Hi Alexis, what are you doing here?" I hear Igneel say. Damn! She will tell him that she's here with me.

"Oh hello, Igneel. Nothing special actually just helping a friend" Alexis answer him. She didn't say it was me, lucky!

"What about yourself?" Alexis asks.

"I need a new pair of swimming trunks if I'm gonna come with you all to the beach" Igneel answer her. I have this feeling that he shrugged his shoulders too.

"Oh, nice" Alexis says.

"What friend are you here with anyways?" I hear Igneel ask. Crap! I don't want to talk with him right now. I would just blush and stutter!

"I'm here with Mel" Alexis answer Igneels question. "Speaking of Mel, she should be done soon" I decide that I will risk it all so I open the door to the fitting room. I try to look surprised when I see Igneel. I also try not to blush.

"Oh, hi Igneel! What are you doing..here?" I say with a hem. I don't blush yet and I think that's a good sign.

"Shopping" He answer me quickly. He look into my eyes for some seconds then he looks away. Alexis looks at me with a smirk at her lips. I pretend that I see something interesting and don't look at her.

"Bye, see you tomorrow I guess" Igneel says as he leaves the store. A bit to fast if you ask me. I lay the three bikinis in front of Zoo.

"I would like to buy these" I say to her.

"Right, that will be 150 jewels" Zoo says. I search for the money and find them. I hand them over to her.

"Thank you" Zoo says.

"My pleasure" I say with a smile towards her. I take the clothes that I bought in a bag. I take up the bag and try to go a bit faster than Alexis so that I didn't have to listen to all of Alexis stupid questions. But I wasn't fast enough it seemed like

"What's the deal with you and Igneel?" She asked. I didn't answer.

"Answer me" She demanded. I Swallowed loudly.

"Nothing" I mumble.

"You think I believe that?" Alexis snort.

"Yes" I Murmured.

"God Mel! Even a mouse could feel the tension between you two!" Alexis said with a sigh.

"What a smart mouse" I said to change our subject

"I will found out you know, someday" Alexis says.

"Well, let's hope that day never come" I mumble but it seems like Alexis hear me.

"Hey, it can't be that stupid, awkward or whatever!" Alexis says.

"You wouldn't leave me alone if I told you!" I protest.

"Sweetie, now you make me even more curious"Alexis says with a giggle.

"But I don't want to talk about, 'kay?" I say.

"Melody, I promise I will hear about this sooner or later" Alexis says. We're in front of my apartment when she says this.

"Of course you will, but not from me" I mumble as I open the door to my apartment.

**xXx**

When I wake up the time is 10.23. It's about one our and a half until I have to meet the others at the train station. I yawn as I sit up in my bed. I won't fall asleep again anyway. I take a shower and put some clothes on after that. I take a black top a pair of shorts. I make myself a cup of tea. I drink it slowly. I look at the watch again. T's only 10.34. I sigh as I take out one of the books in the bookshelf and started to read it.

I run towards the train station. I'm late, as usual. Not that much though, just 10 minutes this time! The others doesn't even seem to look after me. It's almost all of the younger in the guild, here is all of them: Alexis, Layla, Devin, Zafrine, Fiona, Leon, Sunny, Cloudy, Aqua, Zac, Elene, Ender, Leander, Azain, and ..Igneel. Clumsy as I am I run into someone. It result that both me and this person trip. I lay over the person. I blush madly and quickly move away from this person.

"Seriously, Mel you have to do that every time we meet?" The person says. If you haven't figured out who the person is yet so will I tell you. It was Igneel. Of course!

"I don't fall over you every time we meet!" I protest. I still blush. I glance at Igneel and see that he blush to but much less than me. I hear someone hawk. It's Fiona.

"Should we board?" She ask. I hadn't even noticed that the train stood right beside.

"Yeah" Leon says.

"Let's go!" Azain says.

"Yay!" Alexis says.

"This will be so fun!" Sunny says

"I don't believe that" Cloudy snort.

"Let's board" Zafrine says

"Do they have any alcohol?" Zac asks.

"No, stupid!" Elene says.

"Let's leave" Leander and Ender says in unison

"Devin, look down" Layla says with a sigh

"Gyahh! I'll be right back" Devin says and runs away

"We don't have time to wait for him" Aqua says.

"Let's board then!" Alexis says.

"Yes, let's board" I say with a smile.

"I agree" Igneel says and with that our large group with 16 people board the train – Devin will probably come soon.

**xXx**

The train trip only take about 10 minutes. I'm glad I don't have to sit next Igneel. Today his older sister Fiona does that job. I'm grateful!

"Finally!" Igneel shouts. "I will **NEVER** ride a train again!"

"Shut up, moron!" Cloudy says. She's clearly annoyed.

"You will have to ride the train back" Alexis says.

"Where's the beach?" I ask.

"Not far away, just like 1 kilometer" Layla answer my question.

"Should we go then?" Fiona asks.

"Let's go" Zafrine say demanding and our group start to walk. The beach isn't that big I like instantly.

"Mel, come over here" Alexis yells to me. I go towards her. I lay down my towel on the right side of hers.

"Where can I change?" I ask.

"Over there" Alexis says as she points at a red house. I see Elene, Sunny and Cloudy enter the house. I nod in understanding and walk towards the house. I have my bag in my left hand. As I said, some of the girls are already in the room.

"Hi" Sunny says to me when I enter the room.

"Hello" I answer her. I change to my bikini quickly. I choosed the yellow one. I took out my band from my hair and let my long, black hair out. After I went back to Alexis. She already had her bikini on. It was red with white rands.

"Have you already changed?" I asked her

"Yes" She answered me with a smile. "You wanna go?"

"Of course!" I answered her and returned her smile

**xXx**

I've always loved water. Maybe because I'm the water dragon slayer. Anyways, I always feel free when I'm in the water, you had that feeling before? I guess that was one of the reason I choosed to come with the others to the beach. If I had heard that Igneel would come I probably would have said no, that's who I am. I quit swimming under the water and raise my head over the water. Alexis stands a bit away. I swim over to her and stand beside her.

"You don't want to?" I ask her.

"I want to, but don't you think it's cold?" Alexis asks me.

"Nope, not at all" I answer her as I shake my head.

"Well, I think it is" Alexis says. I nod in understanding. I'm a bit disappointed but if she don't want to then I'm not gonna make her do it.

"Look for your crush, he will probably play with you if you want to" Alexis says with a smirk. I blush

"What crush?" I hear someone behind us. I turn around and see Igneel stand there. Oh my god, this guy is so handsome!

"Mels crush" Alexis says before I can answer him with one of my regular 'no one's or something like that. I glare at Alexis.

"Aha, nice that you have someone you like" Igneel says as he walks away from us. It doesn't make sense that he looks a bit disappointed. Don't tell me this guy doesn't understand that it's him? Alexis looks after him.

"Okay, I guess you have to swim by yourself. See you later" Alexis says as she walks towards the beach. I sigh. I look out over the sea. I take deep breath as I dive down under the water to swim to unknown.

**xXx**

I don't know for how long time I swim. I don't see the beach anymore. I have this strong feeling that I'm absolutely lost. I look around. It's just water around me. No sight of land at all. I swim a bit in the direction I thought I came from and there I see it. It's a rock – a pretty big one. I swim towards it but when I close to it my left leg hit something. I swim faster towards the rock. When I get there I climb up at it. I look at my left leg and see that something – probably a big rock – has made an long cut from my knee to about the fairy tail mark. I don't bleed that mush though. I try to stand up and I success. My left leg hurts a bit though. I look around. It's water all around this rock except for one direction. It's a cave. I go towards the cave. It takes long time but I success after a few minutes. I sit down and lean towards the hard stone wall. I'm exhausted by all the swimming. I close my eyes and try to sleep but I can't cause it's so cold. I let a single sob out. Who can find me here? I don't even know where I am – probably somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I put my hands in front of my face and start to cry. I'm so scared. Will I ever be found again?

**xXx**

**I decided to end with a cliffhanger! Exciting right?**

**I hope you enjoyed reading the seventh chapter of** _Fairy Girl Melody_

**A new chapter of** _Our story_ **is coming up next ;) (though I haven't started writing it yet, I will today)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again, guys! **

**You had to wait long for this chapter too, sorry 'bout that -.-'**

**Those of U who has read the latest – and final – chapter of Our story knows that my holiday now is over, witch means that I won't get so much time to write anymore but I'm trying to update my stories as soon as possible. I hope that's enough for all of U out there :)**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**xxx**

_**Previously on the last chapter of **Fairy girl Melody**:**_

_It's water all around this rock except for one direction. It's a cave. I go towards the cave. It takes long time but I success after a few minutes. I sit down and lean towards the hard stone wall. I'm exhausted by all the swimming. I close my eyes and try to sleep but I can't cause it's so cold. I let a single sob out. Who can find me here? I don't even know where I am – probably somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I put my hands in front of my face and start to cry. I'm so scared. Will I ever be found again?_

_**xxx**_

I don't know how long time I was on the rock. Though I know that I was there over four the water dragon slayer I could live only water and you couldn't say that I hadn't enough of that. Of course the water was salt – obviously it was sea water – but just some few drops was enough for me to survive. I think it was day three that I really lost the hope of being saved.

My injury on my left leg wasn't pretty at all by that time. I actually think it got injured infected. I spend most of the time in the cave or at the biggest rock.

The second day I had yelled as much as I could but I didn't get any answers. I had seen some few boats but none of them had seen or heard me.

When I sat on the rock or in the cave I sang a lot. You know, too keep the courage high. I'm not a good singer but it felt a bit revealing to sing, you understand what I mean right?

"Hello, nobody!" I said to the air as I sat on the cliff. This was the fourth day if my counting was correct. "I would like to sing for you, is that okay?" I stopped as I waited for an answer. Of course there was no one that answered me.

"I take that as a yes" I mumbled. I hawked and took a deep breath as I started to sing;

_Tell me how I'm supposed breath with no air_

_Ohh~_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Ohh~_

I made a quick pause as I thought of the next line in the text.

_I'm here, alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I could make you understand_

A silent tear rolled down over my cheek.

_But how do you expect me?_

_To live alone with just me_

_Cause my revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breath_

I looked out over the sea as I started with the chorus. I thought about the guild and another tear made it's way through.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air_

_Can't live, can't breath with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

And after I had sang that first chorus I fell asleep on that cliff.

**Xxx**

"Isn't that her?" This was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I wondered if it's was me that they where looking for but that didn't seem true.

"It is!" I heard someone else yell happily. The voices came closer as I finally found the right muscle to open the eyes with. I opened them slowly and change to a sitting position. I looked out over the sea and saw a boat. On the boat I saw some familiar figures but the one that I focused on was Igneel. They actually had tried to find me! In the boat I also saw Layla, Devin, Zafrine and Alexis. The boat was moving so of course Igneel looked sick. I stood up and waved hysterically to them. The boat seemed to go a little faster and very soon the boat was on edge of this little 'island'. I happily ran down as fast as I could – with my leg – to them.

"It's really you guys" I said and put my left hand over my mouth. Some tears started to sipper out from my eyes. The five of them went of the boat.

"Yeah, who else?" Alexis said and she smiled at me. I returned her smile.

"Seriously Mel, are you stupid or what?" Layla said with a sigh. "But I'm glad we found you, my brother probably will be a little more calm now" Layla smirked at me as I pretended to see something interesting in my left direction. Unfortunately that was where Igneel was standing so I quickly looked at my feet.

"I'm glad, we found you, Melody" Zafrine said as she came towards me and gave me an hard hug. I smiled at her when she let go.

"It's me who are supposed to be glad" I said. "I kind of lost the hope of you coming to find me" When I said the last part I looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"We tried to find you, but it took more time than we expected" An for the moment shirtless Devin said.

"Um.. Dev, your clothes" Layla said with a sigh. I couldn't help but laugh as Devin panicked ran away to find his clothes. I was used to that but it really felt reliving in some way.

"What are laughing about?" Igneel asked me as he wrinkled his forehead.

"I don't really now!" I laughed. Then everyone else in our little group started to laugh. In the middle of all this laughing mine and Igneels eyes met each other. I guess I should talk to him. I haven't talked normally with him since THAT mission. Okay, Let's decide we talk about that when we get to the guild..

**xxx**

The trip home doesn't take so much time and we get to the guild fast. Apprently the others that went to the beach also helped serached for me and I'm grateful for that. When I get to the guild I don't watch were I was going so I went straight in to someone.

"Ouch" I mumbled as I looked up at the one I walked in to. It's a man with pink hair and onyx colored eyes. It hits me right away that this must be Natsu Dragneel. He studies me with a wrinkled forehead.

"I haven't seen you before, have I? Who are you?" He ask me. I was just about to answer when someone else does that for me.

"Her name is Melody, but we usually call her Mel" This someone answered. I look to my left – cause that's were the sound come from – and I see Igneel.

"Mel, huh?" Natsu said. I nodded. "Welcome to Fairy tail then!"

"Dad, she has been a member for like three months now, I think you can skip that 'welcome' part" I hear Layla said with a sigh.

"yeah, yeah. Have you broke up with the strippers son – stripper number 2 – yet" Natsu asked his daughter. She glared at him.

"No, and I have no attend to do it either" She said. Natsu turned Igneel again.

"What about you? You're not dating the ice breaths daughter are ya?" He asked Igneel and right after he said this I have a strong feeling something not good will happen. Slowly I take a few steps away from the son and father.

"I'm not dating Aqua" Igneel answered his father question. I went towards the bar and sat down on one of the chairs. I still heard their conversation though.

"Igneel like someone else" I heard Layla said with a giggle.

"Layla!" Igneel said. Even though I didn't see him I had a feeling that he blushed. I, on the other hand was blushing madly and was trying to hide it through look down at the bar disc.

"Interesting" Natsu mumbled but he didn't answer who his son liked and I was happy for that.

"What's up with you, Mel?" I heard someone ask and a jumped a bit of fear. I turned around a saw Sunny stand there with her sister Cloudy a bit behind her.

"Nothing" I said with a small smile towards Sunny. Cloudy snorted and Sunny raised one of her eyebrows.

**Xxx**

After this I went home. I threw myself at my sofa and sighed loudly.

"What are you sighing about?" I heard a familiar voice and I quickly turned my head towards the sound to see little Tap sit there with a worried facial expression.

"Tap, you have to stop doing that!" I said to the little blue cat as I sat up in my sofa. Tap sat in one of my arm chairs.

"But I like to pop out from now where!" She answered me with a big smile. I sighed.

"Anyways what are you doing here?" I asked her. "And how did you get in her?"

"I wanted to say hello to you" Tap said with a large smile. "And I got in through the window in your bed room. It wasn't closed"

"What am I supposed to do with you?" I said with one more sigh.

"Nothing, just let me be" Tap said with another big smile. I glared at the little innocent cat as I massaged my temples.

"Okay, Tap what are you **ACTUALLY** doing here?" I asked the cat that looked away like she was hiding something. I stood up and walked towards the little cat.

"Tap" I said. "Answer my question" The little cat finally looked up at me.

"Mira said I couldn't tell you" Right after the little cat had said this he put his paws over his little mouth. This involves Mira-san? That can't be good! Right then someone knocked at my door. I stood up and went to open the door. The outside the door an frustrated Igneel stood.

"Seen that damn cat of ours?" He said. I nodded.

"She's inside" I said.

"Great" Igneel said as he went in to my house. Right then the little blue monster came flying towards us.

"There you are! Come with me now" Igneel said but Tap just shock his head and flied out from my house. The door closed and I heard some clicking noise. I wrinkled my forehead and tried to open the door but I couldn't.

"Let me" Igneel mumbled as he took the handle and tried to open the door too but the door didn't open.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Igneel said. He turned to me. "Go check out if they're any open windows" I nodded fast as I went too look up all my windows. All of them where locked and I couldn't open them so I went back to Igneel,

"You can't open them" I said. Igneel dunked his head in the door

"Damn it" He mumbled. He turned to me. "Got any idea why we're locked in here" I shook my head and Igneel sighed.

"But I heard Tap.. say something about Mira-san" I said. Igneel blinked a several times.

"This is not good!" He mumbled.

"What isn't good?" I asked him. Igneel turned away from me again-

"Well, you see. Mirajane has this little habit of match making and it seems like she's decided to pair up us two together" Igneel explained. I blushed and I was glad that Igneel had turned around.

"Let's.. do the best of this situation" I mumbled. Igneel nodded as the both of us went in to my living room

**xxx**

**FINALLY! I'M DONE!**

**Once again; I'm so,so sorry that it has taken so long time :(**

**I'm also sorry that this chap. Is shorter but I wanted to have an cliffhanger and that place was a good place to stop at**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of **_Fairy girl Melody_

**The next thing I will publish is the first chapter of a brand new NaLu story named **_What could go wrong? _**So I hope you will read that one too :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, hello! It's me again!**

**I know I said I was going to put up the NaLu story first but when I had the document in front of me my mind was blank. I had written a bit then it just stopped. **

**I'm so, so sorry about this so in the mean time I guess you have to be satisfied with just a new chap of this story.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**xxx**

_**Previously in fairy girl Melody:**_

_"What kind of sick joke is this?" Igneel said. He turned to me. "Go check out if they're any open windows" I nodded fast as I went too look up all my windows. All of them where locked and I couldn't open them so I went back to Igneel,_

_"You can't open them" I said. Igneel dunked his head in the door_

_"Damn it" He mumbled. He turned to me. "Got any idea why we're locked in here" I shook my head and Igneel sighed._

_"But I heard Tap.. say something about Mira-san" I said. Igneel blinked a several times._

_"This is not good!" He mumbled._

_"What isn't good?" I asked him. Igneel turned away from me again-_

_"Well, you see. Mirajane has this little habit of match making and it seems like she's decided to pair up us two together" Igneel explained. I blushed and I was glad that Igneel had turned around._

_"Let's.. do the best of this situation" I mumbled. Igneel nodded as the both of us went in to my living room_

**xxx**

The tension between me and Igneel in my living room was huge. We just sat in my two arm chairs and didn't look at each other. We didn't speak either so the room was filled with an awkward silence. I had no idea what I was supposed to say in this kind of situation. I had to talk to him but... was I ready for that. Igneel suddenly hawked and I turned my face against him.

"Um.. Mel?" He started.

"Yes?" I answered him. Had I done something wrong?

"I was just wondering... could you cook me something?" Igneel asked. "I'm very hungry"

"why not do it yourself?" I said.

"I can't" Igneel said quickly. Too quickly to get approved by me.

"And why not?" I asked. I was trying to sound not to curious.

"Cause, I can't cook" Igneel explained. I sighed.

"Come on then, I'll teach you something even someone as you could do" I said and giggled as I walked to the kitchen. Igneel sighed and as we entered my kitchen I felt that almost all of the tension between the of us had disappeared.

**Xxx**

"So, Sensie. What are you gonna teach me?" Igneel asked me.

"It depends" I answered him. I opened my fridge and looked at what I had in it. I was used to eat all my meals at the guild so the fridge was pretty empty.

"You don't seem to have anything!" Igneel said as he leaned in over me to look at what I had in my fridge. My body reacted with doing a unnecessary thing – to blush.

"I- I guess so, but this is all I have" I answered him as I pretended to see something interesting on the ground.

"If you don't have anything then it's no use to cook" Igneel says with a sigh as he took a few steps back and sat down on one of the chairs in my kitchen. I closed the fridge and as I felt my blush finally were gone I turned towards him.

"Then, got any ideas what we can do?" I asked him. Igneel shook his head.

"Nope, how about you?" He asked me.

"My head is empty" I answered. Igneel sighed. I glanced at him. He seemed depressed. Well, being locked in isn't exactly funny though. Igneel looked up and our gaze meet each others. As quick as I could looked away and turned away from him to hide my blushing face. God! Just a little thing like that made me blush!

"Well, why don't we go to the living room instead. Nicer.. chairs" I said and started to walk towards the living room.

**Xxx**

"Mel?" I heard Igneels voice from behind. I just turned my head a bit as I answered him with a simple:

"Mhm?"

"Are you angry at me?" igneel asked me. I turned towards him.

"No, why did you think so?" I asked him.

"Because, it has seemed like you've been avoiding me for a while, you know" Igneel said.

"Well, I've been on a island by myself with no idea how to contact those of you in the guild for like 5 days, so sorry if that's making you think I'm avoiding you" I said with raised eyebrows. I changed my sitting position in the sofa

"I mean before that" Igneel explained. "Between the mission.. we met those who thought they were your family and the incident with the island thing" Oh ! He met THAT time. I nodded slowly to show that I understood.

"I was thinking you were avoiding me" I mumbled to come away from the subject. In some ways I wanted to talk about that and in some ways I didn't. It made me embarrassed. Igneel raised his eyebrows.

"You were?" He asked. I nodded quickly. "Well, I can tell you that I wasn't" I looked at me feet.

"So you say I was avoiding you" I said. Well, it was true though I didn't want Igneel to know that.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say" Igneel said with a nod. "And I want to know why"

"Why.. I avoided you..?" I said. This isn't good! In about 30 seconds my whole face will turn red!

"Exactly" Igneel said.

"Well.. you see.." I started. Dear God, why didn't you make me a better liar? God, what am I supposed to say. I do want to tell him that I kind of love him but I still don't want to. I scratched my neck.

"Ehum.. what should I say..?" I started once again. Okay, Melody, be brave! You won't get a better chance than this for a while to confess your feelings to him.

"I.. I was kind of.. embarrassed" I explained while I avoided to look at his face to see his reaction. Also, I didn't want him to see that I was madly blushing by now. God, why do I have this bad habit of always blush all the time! It's really annoying!

"And why were you embarrassed?" I heard Igneel say and his voice brought me out from my thoughts.

"Because.. God! Why does this has to be so hard!" I started as looked around the as I was searching for some kind of help.

"What is hard?" Igneel asked curiously. I took a deep breath.

"I was embarrassed because.." I made a pause. "you kissed me and I had no idea what to do" I said it with a very small voice but I'm sure he could hear me either way. To my big surprise, igneel laughed.

"You too?" He said. I finally looked at his face. He was grinning towards me and I felt that I was still blushing madly.

"What do you mean with 'you too'?" I asked.

"I kind of had the same feeling" Igneel explained. I nodded slowly to show that I understood. "So what should we do about it?"

"About what?" I asked, while wrinkling my forehead.

"About this! Us! You and me!" Igneel said.

"I don't know" I said honestly.

"I have an idea" igneel said and grinned towards me.

"You do?" I said and igneel nodded.

"What about if you and me started to date" Igneel said. As soon as he had finished that sentence my face turned bright red. Did he really say what I thought he was? Is this some kind of joke? Does this mean he likes me back?

"S-sorry but could you repeat that?" I said. I had to be sure that I heard what I thought I was hearing.

"I said that maybe we should start dating" Igneel repeated. Then he blushed. "You see, I kind of actually like you Mel" Oh my god, was this happening? Igneel just confessed to me! This must be a dream.

"I kind of like you too" I mumbled. Igneel looked up at me with a smile on his lips.

"So what do you think about my idea?" Igneel asked then.

"Well, okay. We can date, I guess" I mumbled, still blushing madly. Igneel smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Then I guess I could call you girlfriend now" Igneel said as his smile turned into a smirk. I continued to blush.

"I guess so" I said. I was very embarrassed about this whole situation and when Igneel looked at me he laughed.

"What's up with your face?" He asked.

"Nothing" I mumbled as I looked away.

"Sure" He said and with that he moved from his place in one of my armchairs and placed himself on the sofa. Right. Next. To. Me. I really tried not to blush but I wasn't so good at that. Igneel placed his hand at my forehead.

"Are you sick? You look very warm and you're red over your whole face" Igneel said to me with a worried tone in his voice. I shock my head.

"I'm not sick" I answered him. Igneel grinned at me

"Great then I won't get sick if I do this" He said and right after he had said it he leaned towards me and kissed me! I was surprised but I still kissed him. I couldn't belive that this happened. I had confessed my love – kind of – to the guy I liked and now he kissed me. It was the second time he kissed me but even so. Igneel ended the kiss and I could catch my breath again. He smiled at me and I returned his smile.

"Second time, but felt just as good as the first time" Igneel said and laughed. I blushed at his commentary.

"Maybe" I mumbled. I waited for an answer but then I noticed that Igneel had felled asleep och my shoulder. I sighed as I leaned my head against his and it didn't take long time until I also were asleep.

**Xxx**

"See! I told you so, didn't I!" This was the first thing I heard when I woke up again. "I knew that this would work out just as I wanted to!" The voice was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who's voice it was.

"They lllllllllllllllllllllllliike each other" I heard someone else say with a giggle

"Okay, we got it!" Someone else said with a sigh. "Can we go now?"

"Aww, Flame head found himself a girlfriend" I heard a voice with a very sarcastic tone.

"Dev, Don't try to pick a fight with somebody who's sleeping" I heard another voice who sighed. "He won't respond" Just then I realized that those people shouldn't be here. I quickly opened my eyes to see 5 familiar people stand in front me and Igneel – Mirajane, Alexis, Tap, Layla and Devin. I blushed.

"w-what are you doing here?" I stuttered as I instantly moved away from Igneel so his head dunked down in the sofa. That woke him up and he scratched the back oh his head when he started to sit up.

"Ouch Mel! Tha-" He started but stopped when he saw the 5 persons – well, one of them is a cat – around us. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We're letting you two out" His sister replied. Igneel now seemed to remember that we've been locked in my house yesterday and he turned to the whitehaired women in the room

"This was your idea, Mira, wasn't it?" He said as he glared at her. Mirajane just laughed.

"That is something you have to figure out yourself" She said and with that she left my house. Igneel turned to the four that was left.

"It was her idea, right?" He asked and all four of them nodded. Igneel sighed.

"I knew it!" He said after that.

**Xxx**

**After working with the chaper for weeks, I'm finally done with it!**

**I'm sorry that it's short -.-'**

**I will publish the first chapter of**_ What could go wrong?_** Next, I promise**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of **_Fairy Girl Melody_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, hello world! I'm back with a new chapter at this story – Fairy girl Melody. As usual I want to thank everybody who's been reviwiving my stories :D I love you guys! ^^**

**Actually, I don't have anything better than saying that for moment so let's just start this chapter instead ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**Xxx**

It's been 1 month since me and Igneel became couple and the people around us has gotten used to it. The first week everyone was bugging us about, which was both embarrassing and annoying. There were a lot of reactions to it. Lucy said something like "I knew this would happen" which I blushed when I heard of course. Well, everyone seemed happy for our sake. Of course, it wasn't me and Igneel who informed everyone about our relationship. No, it was Mirajane. Well, after they had woken me and Igneel that day Mira ran to the guild and told everyone about it. Embarrassing... I'm used to it now though.

"Mel? Are you coming, or what?" I heard a very familiar voice who brought me back to reality. I blinked a several times and saw Igneel stand in front of me with a wrinkled forehead. I quickly nodded.

"I'm coming" I answered him and took his hand who he was reaching out towards me. Igneel grinned at me.

"Great! Let's go then" He said. "The rest of them are waiting at the train station so let's hurry"

"'Kay" I said as the two of us started to run towards the train station.

**Xxx**

You probably wondered what we were going to do and I can inform you that we were going out on a regular mission. We were going to take down some bandits. Their leader was supposed be very dangerous, 'cause the rumors says he can send people back in time. That's a really scary ability, if you ask me.

"What are you thinking about, Mel?" Little Taps voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Nothing special" I said as I looked out through the train window.

"Why... do we... always.. ride.. trains?!" Igneel asked form his seat next to me.

"'cause that takes shortest time" Zafrine explained.

"I.. hate.. trains" Igneel muttered.

"We're there soon" I said to comfort him at least a little bit.

"Exactly, flame brain!" A for the moment stripped Devin said. "Don't complain so much"

"Shut.. up.. stripper" Igneel mumbled. Devin was just about to answer when Layla interrupted him.

"Dev, put on some clothes" She said with a sigh and glare at her stripping boyfriend.

"What? I have my clo- I'll be back in a minute" With that Devin left his seat to go search for his clothes that so miraculously disappeared. I giggled low as I once agin turned my head towards the window as we came closer and closer to our destination.

**Xxx**

"I'll never ride train again!" This was the first thing Igneel said – or to be more precis – yelled – as we got out from the train. Devin came and hit him in the head.

"We have to take the train back to, smart ass" He said.

"You want a fight?" Igneel said as he started to glare at Devin.

"You bet!" Devin replied.

"Boys" Zafrine came between the guys and glared at the both of them. "Don't fight"

"H-hai" Both of the guys mumbled. I giggled low as our little group was walking towards the mission.

**Xxx**

"Where's the leader?" Igneel yelled to the other of us after we beat everybody – except for the leader though.

"How should we know?" Layla said with a sigh. "Maybe we should have asked somebody instead of beating all of the guys"

"Try to use your brain a little, pig!" Devin said as he threw a guy on the floor. Layla turned to him.

"You shouldn't say anything, 'cause you've been doing the exactly same thing as him" Layla said and turned away from him. "And put on some clothes"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about, I have my clo- I'll be back in a minute" With that Devin left once again to search for his lost clothes. I giggled. Right then, I felt someone – or something – grab. A hand came over my mouth so I couldn't say anything. Luckily, Igneel noticed it and grabbed my hand to try to drag me back but it was too late. Both me and Igneel disappeared from the room

"Damn it, I just wanted the girl" I heard a low voice as I looked around in this mysterious room. I still held Igneel hand and squeezed it.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Igneel demanded as the two of us stood us. The voice chuckled.

"What a brave one" The voice said. "My name is Crawe"

"The leader" I whispered.

"That's correct, Melody" Crawe said. "Well, aren't you smart"

"How do you know Mel?" Igneel said angrily.

"Let's say we're old friends" Crawe said and laughed. I wrinkled my forehead. That wasn't true, right?

"You're lying" I said.

"I am?" Crawe said and chuckled again. "Well, you'll see know" I heard Crawe clap his hands twice. "I'll be nice and let your friend come with you. Let's see what was it again? Right, 20 years back in time!" I gasped. "I'll see you two later then" Crawe clapped his hands once again and the world around us started to disappear.

"Wait, what the hell is happening?!" Igneel said and looked around as a new world was starting to forming.

"I have no idea!" I answered him. Right after I had answered him, the world went black in front of us.

**Xxx**

"Hello? Are you two okay?" I heard a voice that sounded familiar in some ways and in some ways not. I slowly opened my eyes. I was surprised to see Lucy stand over me with Natsu and Happy around her. They looked different, younger. As I quickly sat up Igneel woke up and he wrinkled his forehead.

"Huh? Mo- ouch! Mel, why did you do that for" I hit him and he looked at me with a confused gaze. I pretend I didn't notice that.

"May I ask what year this is?" I asked and fought hard not to tremble. Lucy smiled at me.

"Well, of course. This is the year X800" Lucy answered me. I gasped. Me and Igneel had been sent 20 years back in time!

"That's a weird question" Natsu said and grinned at us.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Sorry, I had forgotten" I excused myself as I stood up. Igneel followed my example. Right then, Igneel stomach growled.

"Ops.. I'm a bit hungry, I guess" Igneel said and laughed.

"Understand the feeling, man" Natsu said and grinned. "Why don't you come eat at our guild? It's named Fairy tail. You seem like nice guys" Igneel and I looked at each other. It couldn't hurt anybody, right?

"Sure" Igneel answered Natsu's question.

"Great, let's go then! We'll show you the way" Natsu said and started to walk towards the guild.

"Yeah, just follow us" Lucy said and smiled at us.

"Aye!" Happy said as he flew after Natsu. As we started to follow them I whispered this in Igneels ear:

"Whatever you do, don't take of your jacket, we can't let them see that we're in Fairy tail" Igneel nodded.

"Okay" He said and grabbed my hand and walked a little faster to walk together with his younger mom and dad.

**Xxx**

"Oi, flame head, who's these two?" I heard a familiar voice just as we had entered the guild. My first instinct was that it was Devin but as I looked up I saw that it was his dad – Gray Fullbuster – in a younger version. It looked like Igneel also thought that. He was just about to say something as Natsu interrupted that.

"Shut up, ice bastard!" He said – or almost yelled. "They we're just hungry, so I invited them here!"

"You don't have to invite people here, smart ass! They can come as they want to!" Gray said with a sigh.

"Wanna' fight, underwear prince?!" Natsu yelled.

"Bring it, you fat pig!" Gray said and both of them entered atack posirion.

"Boys" I heard a cold voice from behind. It sounded a bit like Zafrine, so I turned around to see a red haired women. Erza Scarlet. "Don't fight" Natsu and Gray started to tremble.

"H-hai" They both said. I couldn't help but start to laugh madly.

"What's with you?" Lucy asked me. I just continued to laugh but tried to answer her either way.

"Sorry.. hahah.. you just ...hahha.. remind me of ..haha.. someone I ...hahah know" I said and with that I looked at Igneel who was pretending to see something interesting a bit away.

"Weren't we here to eat? Shouldn't we do that then, Mel?" He said.

"Sure, Igneel" I said as I had finally stopped laughing.

"Igneel? Did you just say Igneel?" I heard Natsus familiar voice. He looked at us with a surprised gaze. I realized that I said something I shouldn't really have said. I swallowed.

"Um.. yes, I did" I mumbled. My mistake can't get us caught!

"Your name is Igneel..?" Natsu said and looked at Igneel with a wrinkled forehead. Igneel nodded slowly.

"Yeah" He said.

"How cool!" This was what Natsu said. Not the reaction I was expecting. "My father's named Igneel too!"

"You can't be.." Lucy said. Oh no, she figured it out! "You can't be the Edolas version of him?" This also surprised me. Wasn't Lucy the intelligent one? Anyways, Igneel shook his head.

"I'm not, but can't you show me were the food is now?" Igneel asked.

"Ah.. Okay" Natsu said. He seemed a bit depressed about this. "Follow me, you two"

**Xxx**

"Huh? Natsu, who's these two?" I heard a familiar voice that I almost directly recognized as Mirajanes. As I was looking up I saw the white haired take over mage. She looked the same as mine and Igneels time.

"This is Igneel and.. you haven't introduced yourself, have you?" Natsu said and he and Mira looked at me.

"Melody, my name is Melody" I answered his question.

"Okay, so this is Igneel and Merody" Natsu ended his sentence.

"Um.. it's Melody, not Merody" I explained. Igneel chuckled and I turned towards him. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing special, it's just that you, dad makes the same mistake as I did" Igneel said and grinned towards me.

"Huh? You just called me 'dad'?" Natsu asked as he wrinkled his forehead. Igneel didn't even realize that he just called Natsu dad. Both of us quickly shook our heads.

"No, no, I didn't" Igneel said quickly. I prayed that Natsu was as dense as his son.

"Okay, I heard wrong, I guess" Natsu said and grinned at the two of us. I let out a nervous little laugh.

"Well, Igneel and Melody what would you like to eat?" Mirajane asked us.

"Can I get some sort of cheese sandwich?" I asked.

"Sure, and you?" Mirajane said as she turned to Igneel.

"Fire meat!" Igneel said directly.

"You're a fire mage?" Natsu asked.

"Kind of" Igneel answered as I hit him in the side.

"I'm coming with your food as soon as it's done. You can sit down for the moment" Mirajane said and we nodded.

"So where are the two of you from and why were you lying on the street?" Lucy asked us as she joined our little group.

"I'm from Magnolia" Igneel said.

"You are? I haven't seen you here before" Lucy said and wrinkled her forehead.

"Well, it's big city" Igneel said and grinned. Lucy scratched her forehead.

"Do you know what I think? I think that you" Lucy pointed at Igneel as she said this. "And you" With that she pointed at Natsu. "Really look alike. Well, you've got different eye and hair color though. It's almost as you're related!"

"Tha-that doesn't seem ri-right" I said and laughed nervously.

"Must be a coincidence" Igneel said quickly.

"Hm? We look alike?" Natsu said and observed Igneel closely, which didn't seem to be appreciated by his future son. "You're right, Luce, we actually do

"How funny" Igneel said and laughed. I nodded.

"Yeah, re-really funny" I said nervously.

"How come you're so nervous, Merody?" Natsu asked me.

"N-no reason" I said quickly and pretended to see something interesting on the street outside. Unfortunately I did see something interesting. I couldn't help but gasp.

"Do you see what I see, igneel?" I whispered. Igneel nodded.

"That's impossible, right?" He whispered back.

"Apparently not" I whispered. On the street I had seen a copy of myself!

**Xxx**

**Nice ending, right? At least I HOPE you think so ;)**

**Anyways, I think I've got an idea to my Christmas story. I thought about before I was going to sleep and I think it will turn out good ^^**

**So for the moment I don't what will come first – the Christmas story** **or **_What_ _could go wrong?_

_My life on the sea_ **gets to wait a little more time, and I'm sorry for that**

**Well, there's really nothing more I would like to take up here today so I'll just say my usual end phrase: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of** _Fairy girl Melody _**:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, hello world! Maangafreak here again ^^ This time I'm updating **_Fairy girl melody_** which it feels like i haven't updated in ages -.-' **

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating any of my stories lately, I suck ;_;**

**I forgot to this in the later chapter of **_My life on the sea_** but I'll do it here: I want to thank all of you out there who reads my stories. if you weren't I probably wouldn't have courage to continue with these stories so thank you :)**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**xxx**

You can't be serious. Why is me walking on the other side of the street?! I shut my eyes hard and then opened them again. the me was still there.

"Oh my" I whispered.

"Do you think it's.." Igneel didn't have to finish that sentence. I knew what the last word would be so i just nodded. In this confusion – and fear – i grabbed Igneel's hand for some support. He squeezed it quickly.

"Oi, what's up with the two of you?" Natsu's voice made the both of turn around and I let go of Igneel's hand. Natsu had an wrinkled forehead.

"Nothing" we answered in unison. Natsu and the others didn't seem to believe this. He was just about to say something when i interrupted him;

"Well, thank you for your hospitality but we actually have to go now" I said and stood up.

"But i haven't gotten my food yet!" Igneel complained. I sent him a short glare. "Yeah, yeah, I can go without food" he muttered.

"Thought so" I said as Igneel also stood up and I grabbed his arm. Accidentally, the arm of the jacket got up a bit so you could see a little bit of his fairy tail stamp. I didn't notice until I heard Natsu's voice;

"Hey, what's that?" he asked. Both me and Igneel looked down at the arm and saw the stamp.

"Nothing" we answered in unison. Natsu didn't seem to believe us so before we noticed Igneel no longer wore his jacket. Now everyone of them could see his fairy tail stamp clearly. Just what I had wanted to avoid!

"You're in fairy tail?" Natsu asked and wrinkled his forehead again. "Then I guess you're in fairy tail too, how come i haven't seen anyone of you here before?"

"Long story, which the two of us don't have time for right now" I answered quickly.

"Wait, I think I'm getting it now" Lucy said and looked from my face to Igneel's. "You guys are from the future, am I right?"

"How could that be?" Igneel said to try to cover up this fact which was absolutely true.

"If I'm right, you're the son of Natsu, right?" Lucy said. Natsu got big eyes and looked at Igneel closely.

"If i had a son, he wouldn't be blond" Natsu said. He didn't seem to believe this, which was good for us.

"Maybe if you got a child with someone who's blond" Mirajane said and giggled as she glanced at Lucy who was blushing a bit. Natsu on the other hand still was absolutely clueless.

"So you're saying that this one" he pointed at Igneel. "Is the child of me and a blond person? " Igneel sighed.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore, Mel" Igneel looked me sadly. "I want to tell them!" I sighed.

"Well, do it then" I said and Igneel grinned at me. "But you deal with the consequences!"

"Sure! Well, then I will start with this; My full name is Igneel Dragneel and I'm the first – and only – son and second child of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartphilia. I'm 18 years old and my actual time is X820" everybody around us looked stunned. Natsu and Lucy was both blushing.

"A-are you serious?" Lucy asked. Igneel nodded.

"I am" he said. "I have 2 sisters – Layla and Fiona – and I hate the damn Devin Fullbuster. Sadly my sister Layla is dating him. A tragedy for my whole family if you ask me. Such a bad idea" Natsu stood up.

"I will not allow my daughter to date a Fullbuster!" he said.

"Sadly, she does it without listening to you or me" Igneel said with a sigh. "I'm a fire dragon slayer, 4th generation. Layla is a dragon slayer too but Fiona is a celestial mage"

"Come to thing already!" I complained as I turned around to see if 'me' was still there. I started to become anxious which wasn't so normal me. Igneel seemed to notice this and talked a bit faster.

"Anyways, this has actually nothing to do with the fact why the two of us are here" Igneel quickly said. "Me and Mel here was sent back in time by an man named Crawe, do you know who that is?"

"I know who that is" Erza said and I turned my head towards me. "But why did he send just the two of you back in time?"

"That's the part when I get into this thing, I think" I said. "I probably appeared earlier but either way. This Crawe guy said that he knew me and he sent me back in time to find out about this. You see" I swallowed. "I was sleeping for about 20 years I think 'cause I'm actually a 1st generation dragon slayer" I scratched the back of my head. "I have an amnesia so I don't really remember anything from my childhood. Anyways, the reason why we needed to go that quickly is because I think I saw this time's me and I kind of need to talk to her"

"Well, I wouldn't say confronting her so is the smartest thing to do" Lucy said. "Maybe we could help you, Melody" My eyes probably went big when she said this.

"You can? Really?" I asked and Lucy nodded.

"By the way, what kind of dragon slayer are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm the water dragon slayer" I answered her.

"Then I guess you get along with Juvia's child if she has any..?" Lucy said. I nodded.

"Aqua's really nice. I don't really talk that much with Leon but he's really cool. Devin's nice too but he strips too much" I said and laughed. Gray reacted to this.

"Wait, didn't you say that this Devin was named Fullbuster?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well, he is" I said and shrugged his shoulders. I don't know what to say about his reaction.

"Hey, do I have any child's?" Mirajane asked.

"One, Alexis" Igneel answered.

"What about Erza?" Mirajane asked. Erza looked at Mirajane.

"She got Zafrine" I answered. "We've love to chat more with you but the two of us kind of want to solve this mystery and return back to our own time"

"Understandable" Erza said with a short nod. "Well, I would say that someone of us – except for Melody – would get in her here. Then we can talk to her, how does that sound?"

"Hope it will work" I mumbled.

"It will" Lucy said. "Erza is really smart" at this commentary Erza blushed a bit.

"Don't flatter me!" she said trying to sound harsh but she was obviously happy about this.

"Okay, let's start this mission"

**Xxx**

I looked through to the window from my hiding spot. Well, I wasn't really hiding that much the others just didn't think that it was smart if I saw me from this time would see it's future self and I agree with that. If I did that I would freak out. Through the window I saw Lucy go to her and start to talk to her. The past's me looked very surprised about Lucy talking to her. Well, the one's in Fairy tail are famous so her reaction isn't really surprising. Lucy seemed to have convinced her to come in with her 'cause the were going towards the guild.

"Um..." I heard my own voice say after I heard that the two of them entered the guild. Really strange actually. I mean, hearing it. "What do you want me for?"

"Oh, it's just some... questions" Lucy answered her question.

"About what?" 'I' asked.

"Let's go straight to the point then" Lucy said with a sigh. "What kind of relationship do you have with a man named Crawe?"

"C-Crawe" I heard myself stutter."I-I've ne-never heard o-of that na-name" That was a lie. Was I really a that bad liar? Apparently.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that" Lucy said. "It's important for me to know! Two of my friends life stands on the line. I'm sorry that I have to make you!" I heard myself start sobbing. What?

"It's _*sob*_ just . . . I don't know _*sob*_" she said. "it's kind of _*sob*_ embarrassing, with his um . . . _*sob*_ reputation" Come to the thing already! "He's. . ." To long pause! "My _*sob*_ father"

"You got to be kidding me!" I said. I didn't even know that I had said it out loud before I heard this;

"Why is there a voice that sound like mine?" oh crap!

**Xxx**

**What do you think? Is it an okay comeback for me? So Crawe is Mel's dad, you didn't except that, right? To be honest I didn't myself xD**

**Well, please review what you think ^^**

**Here's my usual ending phrase; Thanks for reading this chapter of **_Fairy girl Melody_

**By the way, I think I will update either **_Life just got complicated_** or **_What could go __wrong?_**, right now I leans towards updating What could go wrong? First but you never know ^^**


End file.
